


Loaded Dice

by puppyface1415



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Memory Loss, Racism, Slow Burn, Souls, Supernatural Elements, Voodoo, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyface1415/pseuds/puppyface1415
Summary: With trouble brewing back home to the point of violence, Audrey Miller returns to the Inkwell Isles after nearly 15 years to stay with an old family friend, Elder Kettle, until things die down. Memories from a childhood long forgotten start to resurface not to mention she gets caught up in a life changing situation with her very soul hanging in the balance. Will she lose her soul to the Devil or gain something much more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friends recently got me into Cuphead and oh my gosh I had no idea what I was missing out on. This game has some very interesting characters. SO, I decided to try writing a fanfic.  
> It’s a slight AU Cuphead and Mugman are aged up to 18 and there will be other little changes but will still follow the overall lore of the game.
> 
> Crappy summary is crap.
> 
> OC: Audrey Miller  
> Gender: Female  
> Race: Human  
> Ethnicity: African American  
> Age: 22
> 
> *Its 3 am i will fix any spelling errors later.*

 

**Audrey**

 

Pain. Throbbing pain is all I felt all over my body as I stumbled down an alley way. “Fuck. I told those two not to go there.” I slumped down next to a dumpster holding my right side. “Haven’t been here not a week and I’m already in deep shit.”

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath trying to slow my racing heartbeat, but every breath just made the pain worse.

“Damn it! Why couldn’t they just listen to me?” Resting my head against the dumpster I could fell myself starting to lose consciousness.

 

_I can’t stay here, I gotta keep moving._

 

My legs gave out from under me as soon as I tried to stand.

 

_Get up. GET. UP!_

 

It was no use; my body wouldn’t respond. My eyelids got heavier and heavier with every passing second. I closed my eyes letting sleep slowly take over my body. Suddenly, a dark voice as smooth as velvet jolted me awake.

“Taking a little nap, are we?”

Standing over me was a none other than the Devils right hand man, King Dice. A sick grin was plastered on his face as he reached down pulled me up off the ground by my throat. I kicked and pulled on his hand trying to get free.

He squeezed my throat tighter leaving me little room to breathe.

“Did ya really think I wouldn’t find you?” He said, his green eyes staring into my very soul.

“Honestly…yes.”

He frowned before smiling again as he slammed me back first onto the ground. I gasped loudly, from the pain or air leaving me I didn’t know which.

“Where are they?” He said gritting his teeth.

“I don’t know!”

“ **Lies**!” He hissed at me. “One way other another you're going to talk.”

“I don’t know,” I said pulling at his hand. “Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you. They’re long gone so you can’t hurt them.”

“But I can hurt you.” He laughed darkly followed by a sharp punch to my stomach. I felt like throwing up. “It didn’t have to be this way you know? I told you should’ve just mind ya own business like a good little doll.” He released my throat and gently pushed my hair out of my face. His head tilts to the side slightly. “You remind me of a little girl I met years ago. Cute little thing but boy was she feisty. Had quite the attitude and made trouble every time she walked into the casino.”

“Let me guess, you beat the shit out of her too-”

"She also liked to mouthed off." He glared at me, his hand slowly snaking its way back up to my throat but stopped when I let out a small whimper.

“Now then, since our little game of cat and mouse is over, are you going to be a good little girl and come quietly—” he said with a sick twisted grin. “Or, should I make you scream when I start breaking ya pretty little legs?”

The way he said that sent a shiver down my spine.

“Well?” A hand gripped my right thigh with enough force it felt as if it would snap in two.  

“I’ll come! I’ll come—"

I saw him raise an eyebrow at me with this cheshire cat like grin.

“I mean—I..I.” I stutter feeling my face get hot.

“My, someone sure is eager, you flatter me darling.” He laughed loudly as he yanked me off the ground and onto my feet. The sudden movement sent sharp needle like pangs throughout my body and made me almost hurl.

At the end of the alley, car engine turned over and headlights illuminated the dimly lit alley way.

“Now then,” he gave me a slight push trying to get me to walk. “Move.”

“I cant walk.” I said flatly.

“If you can _stand_ then you can walk, now **go**.” He pushed me harder this time, I had to stop myself from falling. Sending him a quick glare, I slowly started walking towards the car. Ever so often he would shove me laughing.

Once at the car I stopped expecting to get pushed but nothing. He walked over and opened the backseat door, gesturing for me to get inside. Once in I sat close as I possibly could next to the back passenger door. He got in closing the door and I hear a click, signifying the doors were lock.

The car starts moving and eyes start to flutter shut. I shake my head.

 

_Come on, stay awake. Don't fall asleep next to this asshole!_

 

“Sleep, we’ll be there shortly.” I hear him say as he pats my leg, his voice almost sounded nice.

Almost.

"Don't fucking touch me." I push his hand away. 

He pulls me closer to him, I squirm trying to push him away. "You're only makin this worse for you you know." He says shaking me.

"Let me go!"

"As much as I admire your fire, it would be in your best interest to **stop** all this fighting." 

"Never."

Suddenly he pulls me into his lap.

_No no no no no!_

I go into full panic mode. Desperately trying create some sort of distance from him.

He uses one hand to hold me in place and gently lifts my chin up with the other. He tilts my head from left to right looking me straight in the eyes."Those pills should of worked by now."

_Pills? Wait._

"You drugged me!?" 

"Ssshhh!" He lays my head against his chest. "No more talking, let the medicine do it's work."

"You're sick."

"You brought this on yourself, got in the way of my fun." he laughs running a hand up and down my back. "Sleep."

I couldn't fight the urge to not sleep anymore. My eyes finally close and drift off to the sound of him humming.

* * *

 

*3 days ago*

 

The sound of the seagulls and the ocean waves hitting the dock fill my ears as I walk to a medium size boat with my Mom.

“Now, Audrey, when you get to Elder Kettle’s I expect you to be on your best behavior ya hear?”

“But Momma, I haven’t been to Inkwell in years. Why am I going now?” I complained as I stepped onto the boat that would take me away from my home. She places my suitcase next to me.

“It’s just for a little while, things are getting a little crazy here and I don’t want you to get hurt like your brother did, besides, Kettle is good people. He helped our family out when we really needed it.”

“But what about the shop? You can’t run it on your own.”

“The shop will still be here when you get back.” She said with a warm smile, but I could tell she was just as worried as I was. “Inkwell doesn’t have a lot of humans living there so I want you to be very careful, okay?”

“Momma, our next-door neighbors are a fork and a spoon. I think I will fine.”

“Still,” she said sighing. “be careful, and stay away from that casino, I know it seems tempting but don’t go there for any reason. Your father nearly lost all our money in that wretched place.”

_Dad_.

 

“Momma you still never told me what happen when he was there.”

“Audrey—”

“You said you’d tell me when I got older. I’m 22 Momma I’m ot a little girl anymore.”

“I know.”

“Then why is that casino such a bad place?”

“Your father always liked to gamble and—” she shook her head. “Just stay far away from there.”

“Momma—”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” She said sternly.

“Yes ma’am.”

She let out a sigh and pulled me into a tight hug. “I promise I’ll tell you once you get back.”

“I guess I can wait until then.” I said hugging her back. She pulled away and kissed me on the forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too Momma.”

We part and she steps back, the boat slowly moves away from the dock. She waves at me smiling, I wave back. For some reason I got this odd feeling this would be the last time I would see her for a long time.

* * *

 

 

A day and a half pass and I finally see land.

 

“So this is Inkwell.”

The boat docks at a lighthouse. I grab my suit case and step off the boat. A tan teakettle with a cane wave at me from the door of the Lighthouse. I walk over to him.

“Audrey, it is so good to see you again.” He said smiling.

“It’s good to see you too Kettle.”

“Well, follow me, I’ll get you settled in.”

* * *

 

We arrive at his house its small and tan just like him and I hear two kids, possibly boys laughing.

“It’s not much but its home.” He said opening the door. “Boys! We have a guest.”

I look around the house, its starts to look familiar again.

“Who is it—Audrey!” A boy a cup shape head and red pants runs up to me. “Mugs! Audrey’s back!”

A boy with a mug shaped head comes bolting out of the kitchen. “Audrey! I can’t believe you’re really here!”

 

_Mugs….Mugman so the other one is Cuphead._

It was slowly starting to come back to me.

They give me a worried look.

“Audrey?”

“Boys.” Elder Kettle said clearing his throat. “Give her some space she hasn’t seen you two in almost 15 years.”

 

_15? Its been that long?_

 

“We’re sorry Elder Kettle, we’re just excited she’s back!” Cuphead excitedly.

“You’ll have plenty of time to catch up tomorrow, right now, I think she’d want to get some shut eye.”

“I am little tired.” I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Elder Kettle showed me to a spare room he brought me some food before leaving closing the door behind him.

I wasn’t hungry since I had food on the boat but ate what he gave me anyway. I laid on the bed I felt strangely at peace. I close my eyes thinking about what could be going on back home.

* * *

 

I woke up the next day to the sound of Cups and Mugs whispering loudly to each other.

**“Cups, Elder Kettle said no!”**

**“Oh come on Mugs!"**

I got up on opened the door startling Mugman.

“What are you two going on about?”

“Nothing.” They both said in unison.

I stared at them, by them I mean Mugman. He started fidgeting.

“What-”

“Cups wants to go to the casino.” He blurted out.

“Mugs!”

“Sorry.”

I sighed. “Cuphead….”

“Just for a little bit!”

“There is nothing that can be gained from going there.”

“We could get rich!” he exclaimed.

“You two are far to young to be gambling.”

“Which is why **you** should come with us.”

“No.”

“Please!”

“No!”

“Pretty please!”

“Cuphead even my mom told me to stay away from there. So the answer is no.”

“Fine.” He said throwing his hands in the air and storming off. “We’ll go fishing with Angel then.”

“Good, now if you’d excuse me. I’m going back to sleep.” I slam the door and throw myself onto the bed. “….something tells me that should go after those boys.” I said with a yawn. “Oh well, sleep comes first.” I close me eyes and drift off to sleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG AO3 has been really acting up for me for the past 3 days, I would've posted this sooner IF I MY PAGE WOULD STOP CRASHING AND LOAD FOR ONCE!  
> Anyway, Enjoy.

“Audrey! Audrey, wake up!”

“Whaaa…” I looked up sleepily and found Elder Kettle in a panic. “What’s wrong?”

“The boys, they’re gone!”

“Gone?” I asked then suddenly remembering what Cup said right before he ran off. “Cup said they were gonna go fishin’ with some girl named Angel.” I yawned.

“I talked to her and she hasn’t seen them at all!”

“Then where could they have—the casino! Damn it!” I said getting out of bed. “Cuphead asked me to take them there; I knew I should have followed them.” I walked out the room and made my way to the front door only to be stopped by Kettle.

“Hold on. If anything goes wrong, I want you to be able to defend yourself.”

“I got a switchblade strapped to my back—”

“I don’t think that will help you, if anything it might make things worse.” He walks over to a cabinet and opens it up. Three potion bottles sit on the middle shelf. Two if them are light blue and the other is this pearlescent color. He picks up one of the blue bottles but puts it back and selects the white one instead. “Here drink this.” He walks back holding the bottle out to me.

“What does this do exactly?” I ask taking the bottle. I tilt it side to side watching the liquid swirl about.

“That little bottle will grant you magical abilities, though it’s a little different from the Peashooter potions I normally keep.”

“What do you mean?”

“If I’m being honest I don’t know what it does. I got it from Porkrind for 3 gold coins I thought it was a good deal.”

I sniff the substance making a face. “I hope this taste better then it smells.” I drink it in one big gulp shivering as I felt it slide down my throat. I expected something would happen but nothing. “I think you got hoodwinked Kettle.” I made my way to the front door.

“Audrey.” He called after me. I turned and looked at him.

“Be careful.

“I will, I promise.”

* * *

 

After asking some of the locals the direction of the casino I arrived just as the sun was about to set.

“So, this is the Casino.” Seeing the exterior gave me this feeling of familiar uneasiness and sent a chill down my spine. Red dice lined the walkway of the entrance. On top of the roof was what looked to be a gargoyle with a wide grin.

“I’ve…been here before.”

**_“Now Rey, don’t tell your mother I bought you here. This is our little secret.”_ **

**_“Ok Daddy!”_ **

_That’s right, he took me here._

I walked inside into the lobby. Several people were sitting around talking against themselves, a few looked at me as I made my way to the casino hall. Opening the door loud jazz music filled my ears. The casino was packed with people all trying to get rich. I walked past people at the slot machines, their faces glued to the screens.

_Now, where would those two be?_

“Whoo! We’re rich Mugs!”

_Bingo._

Following the source, I spotted the two sitting at the bar drinking what I hope to be water. Cuphead spun around happily on the bar stool.

Lifting the back of my shirt up, I slowly pulled out my switchblade as I approached them.

“Maybe we should call it quits.” Mugman said placing a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place. Cuphead brushed his hand aside.

“Oh, come on, we’re on a roll!”

“I know but I think its best if we stop. We already won a lot of money.”

“But we can win more!”

I stabbed my knife on the table between the two startling them.

“Nice fishin’ spot.”

“Audrey! Hey uh, when did you get here?” Cuphead asked nervously.

“Not to long ago.” I say pocketing my knife. “So, what kind of haul you boys bring in?”

“Oh, you know….the kind with the fins and gills?”

“Really? Wow I hear those are the rarest kind.” I smiled at them sweetly before smacking both on the back of the head. “Move your little asses to the door right now!”

“But Audrey, we’re on a major winning streak, we just can’t stop now.”

“Sure you can, now let’s go.”

“One hour, that’s all I ask. Here, I’ll even buy you a drink.” He said trying to get the bartenders attention.

“No Cup. It’s time to go.”

“Ugh! Why do you insist on spoiling our fun!” he yells at me. A few people look our way with annoyed expressions on their faces.

_Great now people are looking._

“Look Cup, I never said you couldn’t have fun.”

“Then why are you trying to get us to leave?”

“I…I don’t know!”

_Why **am** I doing this? I really have no idea. Was it because Kettle and my mother drilled into my mind that coming here was bad news?_

“I don’t know.” I sigh. “Look, Kettle wants you two back home now. So don’t make this any harder than it has to b—"

**“There’s my little high rollers! I starting to think you boys left.”**

I quickly turned around and saw a man wearing a purple tail coat with matching bowtie standing behind me. A _very_ tall man. So much so I felt as if my neck would go stiff from trying to look up at him. His head was shaped like a die and he had a pencil thin mustache.

“Who’s your little friend here?” he asks smiling down at me.

“This is Audrey.” Cuphead said hopping off the stool. “Audrey, meet Mr. King Dice.”

“Well,” Dice grabs my hand and kisses it. “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s ni-nice to meet you too.” I say feeling my chest getting tighter the more I look at him.

_Why the hell am I getting so nervous?_

He lets go of my hand looking me up and down that smile never leaving his face. “You got yourself cute little doll here Mugman, you better hold on to her.”

“Wha—'ack! What!” Mugman said nearly choking on his drink.

“I-I’m nobody’s doll.” I say quickly.

“Yeah, she’s more like a big sister.” Cuphead added.

“Oh, my apologies. I knew I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“It’s fine.”

“Anyhow, you boys ready for another game?”

“You bet we—ouch!”

I yanked Cuphead back by his handle glaring at him.

“Actually, we better head home now.”

“Home?”

“Yeah, we had our fun for today.”

“But the night is still young! Playing one more game ain’t gonna hurt nobody.”

Cuphead turned looking at me with pleading eyes.

“I don’t know.” I say looking away.

“Audrey, what do we got to lose?”

I thought it over for a second before letting out a sigh. “I…. guess one more wouldn’t hurt—HEY!”

“Alright, let's go!” Cuphead grabbed my hand dragging me towards the back of the casino.

_Why do I get the feeling I’m going to regret this later?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, the slang that was used in the 1930's is something else. If you ever need a laugh I recommend Googling it.

Cup pulled me into a room with what looks to be a Craps table were two skeletons stood. We sat down and I saw King Dice whispering to the dealer before handing him a pair of dice.

_Something’s not right about him._

He caught me looking at him and winks at me before leaving.

“What was _that_ about?” I heard Mugman say.

“I…don’t know but I don’t like that guy.”

“Ssssuuurrreee you don’t.” Cuphead said snickering.

“What are you going on about?”

“N-n-nice to meet you to Mr. King Dice!”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Oh, I hope he looks my way! Oh no, he winked at me! Haha—ouch!”

I smack him on the back of the head for the second time today. “Shut up!”

“Geez, learn to take a joke.” He mutters rubbing his head as the dealer hands him the dice.

“ _Who_ is he exactly anyway?”

“Well…”

“Cuphead.” I warned.

He puts his hands up defensively. “Hey! All I was goes to say was he’s the manager of the casino.”

“Really?”

“Yep. Also, he’s Devil’s Right-Hand Man.” Mugman added.

“Wait did you just say, ‘Devil’s Right Hand-Man’? As in _Satan_?”

“What else kind of Devil is there?”

“Audrey, you **do** know this place is called the _Devil’s_ Casino, right?” 

“I was hoping it was some stupid gimmick to lure people here.”

“Well it’s not.” Cuphead blows on the dice before throwing them, it lands on a 4.

“Cup can’t we play something?” Mugman groans.

“But this is the easiest game we’ve played.”

“This is the **_only_** game we’ve been played!”

“Wait, you mean you two have been winning just from playing Craps?” I ask surprised.

“Yep!” Cuphead said throwing the dice; it lands on 7, he gives me a little smirk. “I think you might be our good luck charm.”

“You don’t say?” I said folding my arms.

“Looks like we’re staying here a little bit longer.”

“Like hell we are.”

“Oh, would you just relax already.”

“I will once we leave.”

“So, Audrey,” Mugman said tugging slightly on my sleeve. “I’ve been meaning to ask, what made you come back to Inkwell?”

“….”

“Elder Kettle only told us that you were coming here, he didn’t say anything else.”

“I didn’t want to come back.” I looked over and saw that Mugman had this sad look on his face. “It’s nothing against you two, just I’ve haven’t been back here in almost 15 years. It’s…strange. I remember some things from my childhood; you two weren’t as troublesome back then.” I say glaring at Cuphead.

“We weren’t _that_ bad.” He replied.

“Well, Mug wasn’t you on the other hand….”

“Hey, compared to you I was an angel. Kettle said that you used to run off all the time.”

“....So?”

“ _So_ , you can’t talk about me.” He laughs throwing the dice again.

I roll my eyes. “To answer your question Mug, things are getting a little…. rough back home so my mother sent me here.”

“What do you mean?”  

“My folks run a little shop and for the past 3 years some mobsters started buying up almost all the shops in town not to mention just making everybody’s life hell. If you don’t sell, then they harass you, if that doesn’t work then they force you to work for them. Recently they started harassing us; trying to get us to sell but we refuse every time. We gotten our windows smashed, product stolen, but one day they stopped bothering us. I almost couldn’t believe it at first, it went like that for 2 weeks, then….my brother came home covered in blood and busted up ribs. My mom nearly lost it. I wanted to go to the police, but she told me no. So I….I.” I shook my head. “Next thing I know she’s packing my bags and here I am.”

“You didn’t try to go after them, did you?” Cuphead asked worriedly.

“…..”

“Audrey?”

“I’m gonna go get a quick drink.” I hopped off the stool and headed to the bar.

 

* * *

 

Two glasses of Rum and Coke later and I started to feel relaxed. I played with an ashtray, spinning it around a couple times before moving it away from me. I order a third when I heard a voice next to me.

“I never would have thought you’d be the drinking type.”

I turned to my left and saw King Dice leaning against the bar with a glass in his left hand.

_This is the last person I wanted to see right now._

“Normally I don’t, but I might as well since I’m stuck here.”

“Stuck?” he laughs. “Nobody’s keeping ya here.”

“Can’t leave without those boys.”

“I assure you, nothing bad will happen to them.”

“No offensive, but that doesn’t really sound reassuring coming from you.” I say bitterly. “Mr. Manager. Or do you prefer ‘The Devil’s Right-Hand Man?”

One of his eyes twitched slightly at that. “So, I’ve been found out.” He says smiling.

“Seems to be common knowledge around here.”

“Yet, you didn’t know.”

I shot him a quick glare and saw that smile still on his face. “That’s because I’m not from here.”

“Not what I heard.”

_What?_

He lifts his glass toward me. “You were born here in Inkwell but moved away as a little girl.”

_How did he—_

“Also,” he continued. “you just recently came back because of problems back home. The Mob ain’t the nicest bunch to around.”

“You were fucking spying on us!?” I quickly pull my switchblade out.

I’ll admit, pulling out weapon probably isn’t the best move, but there is something about this guy that I just don’t like.

He raises an eyebrow, eyes shifting between my face and the blade. “In my defense, you **were** very loud.”

“You bastard—”

Suddenly his hand shot out snatching the blade from me. He presses it against my throat. The bartender walks over but Dice waves him away.

“Little advice darling never pull a blade unless you intend on using it.” He pulls it away folding the blade back in before placing it on the table. I reach for it but his hand grabbing my wrist stopped me. We stare each other down for a moment before he lets go.

“Never knew it was a manager’s job to snoop on his customers.” I spat.

“I was merely going to check on you three when I….heard your little chat.”

“I bet.” I muttered. “Of all the people here, you choose to ‘check’ on us.” I looked around and saw a small argument going on at the Black jack table. “Looks like they need your attention more.”

Suddenly the ashtray started shaking on the table.

_What the—_

A cigar yellow eyes, a long nose and small mustache popped out. It looked around for a second before locking onto Dice.

_I need to stop drinking._

“Hey Boss, you got a sec?” it said facing away from me.

“I’m busy.” Dice said flatly.

“Oh come on, real quick. Ten minutes tops.”

“Mr. Wheezy—” I heard Dice say sternly. “Can’t you see that I am in the middle of something?”

“Huh?” he turned around and saw me, his eyes widening slightly. “Whoa, who’s the babe?”

“Wheezy—”

“Yeah, yeah, one sec.” he looks me up and down before smiling revealing yellow teeth and a small gap. “How ya doing dollface?”

“Uh….h-hi.” 

“So, what’s a cutie like you doing here?”

“Wheezy—"

“You new to these parts?”

Dice takes an ice cube from his glass and drops it on top of Mr. Wheezy’s head.  
“Ahh! Shit!” Wheezy shakes his head violently before his head glowed a bright fire red. “What the hell!?”

“She’s with me.” Dice said glaring at him.

_Like Hell I am._

“Oh. Why didn’t you just say so?”

Dice lets out a sigh. “Go see what’s going on at the Blackjack table.”

“What them? Ahh, it’s nothing but a couple of rowdy drunks.”

Dice just stares at him tapping his fingers on the table.

“Fine. I’m going I’m going.” He turns to me wiggling his eyebrows. “You’ll see you later.” His head then turns to ash falling down into the ash tray.

**“Hey! You two! Get the fuck outta here!”**

I saw Mr. Wheezy on another ashtray at the Blackjack table.

**“Get these two outta here, come on move it!”**

A man dressed in black suits dragged the two men away.

“Now then.” Dice spoke up smiling. “Where were we?”

“We were discussing how you stalk certain customers.”

“Stalk? No. I simply observe people.”

“By following them around and listening in on their conversations. That’s called stalking.”

He frowns. “You got quite the mouth on you.”

“Well if you were so observant like you claim you would have pick up on that.” I said smiling as I take a sip from my glass. “Now if you’d excuse me—“ 

“Leaving so soon?”

“I figured it’s time you got back to your ‘observations’.”

“I got all the time in the world,” he laughs “but I should probably check on our...mutual friends.”

 

”But why? Out of all the people here you single out them. What's so special about them?”

“They can't lose." he said smiling. "A couple of kids walk into my casino and end up on a winning streak. Forgive me but that peaks my interest a bit."

"In that case, I suggest you find something else to satisfy your needs."

"Oh I have." he says looking me up and down. "And I'm looking right at her."

“Y-you're saying you find me interesting?”

“ **Very**.” He had this glint in his eyes that made me feel nervous all over again. “And I would love to get to know you on a more, _personal_ level.”

_Where is he going with this?_

“How personal?” I asked slowly.

He stares at me for a moment before laughing. “Come on now, don’t make me spell it out.”

I looked at him confused. He moves closer placing a hand on my knee.

"What are you-"

“Let me ask you this," he slowly starts moving his hand forth up my leg. "what do you know about makin’ whoopee?”

_Makin’…. whoopee?_

 I racked my brain searching for an answer.

_What does that mean?_

“I’m not looking for anything permanent. Just one night of fun.”

_Night of fun? What the hell is he....talking about?_

It wasn't until he inches away from my face when I finally realized what he meant. I jumped back nearly falling off the stool.

“Well, um, I’m flattered. But uh-" I quickly downed the rest of my drink. "I can't." I scoot off the stool only to find him blocking my only path out.

"I understand if you're nervous but I promise I'll treat you right."

"Again, thanks but no thanks."

 **"Just one night."** He whispers.

My heart was pounding against my chest as he started inching closer and closer.

I heard a voice coming from behind Dice. "Audrey?"

"M-Mugman!" I pushed past Dice running over to him.

"We thought you might've lef-are you okay?" He had this worried look on his face.

"I'm....I'm fine, heh."

He looks over at Dice frowning. "Are you sure?"

"Yep!" I said with a nod.

"If you say so, anyway, I'm starting to get tired, let's grab Cup so we can leave." 

"O-okay."

He takes me by the hand pulling me along. I looked back at Dice one last time and a shiver when down my spin.

_His eyes....they're....green._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don't know. Making Whoopee basically means having sex so....yeah....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Word keeps auto correcting my stuff. UGH! Anyway, Enjoy!

“Oh, you found her—whoa, are you ok?” Cup asked as I took my seat next to him.

“Huh? Uh yeah I’m fine.”

“You sure? You look a little, I don’t know, embarrassed I guess?” He said as the dealer pushes the dice towards him.

“It’s nothing really, just had one too many drinks at the bar, heh.”

“….Or it’s because King Dice asked her to sleep with him.” Mugman said folding his arms.

“Wait, what!”

“H-how much did you hear!?” I said grabbing Mug by the shoulders.

“I heard enough.” He shrugs my hands off. “I knew there was a reason I didn’t like him. After you left he came back. He **asked** about you. I wasn’t going to say anything but Cup,” Mugman says glaring at his brother. “told him you went to the bar.”

“Cuphead….” I turned and saw him half way sitting on the stool as if he was about to leave.

“Uh oops?”

“Oops!? You dolt!” I move to hit him, but he dodges me. “Stand still!”

“Stop hitting me!”

“Stop giving me a reason to hit you!”

“What’s the big deal? He just asked a question, so I answered him.”

“You don’t tell a stranger you just met where to find someone, especially when the person there looking for is a girl! What if he had hurt me or or tried something funny?”

“I…"he started to say; he had this almost horrified look on his face. "I guess I never thought of it that way.” He covered his face with his hand. “Shit Audrey, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Damn it, what **_was_** I thinking!”

“Cup, it’s alright.”

“No it’s not Mug!” Cup snapped at him. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to her.”

_Oh Cup...._

“Hey. It’s ok,” I place a hand on his shoulder. “you were probably just caught up in the game and it slipped out. But next time just don’t say anything please.”

I felt Mugman nudge me, I turned and saw Dice walking towards us; but he wasn’t alone.

The same gargoyle like creature I saw on the top on the casino was walking alongside him.

_That must be the Devil….._

“So, these are the boys you’ve been talking about.” He said standing at the end of the table; his eyes shift between Cuphead and Mugman before stopping on me. “Who’s this little lady right here?”

“Just a friend of theirs.” Dice replied standing off to the side near Cuphead.

“Is that so? Well, friend, you gamble too?”

“N-no. I don't."

He narrowed his eyes at me for a second before laughing. “Of course you don’t, you don’t look like the type that would anyway.” He said waving his hand dismissively.

_Why bother asking if you knew the answer?_

“You boys had a nice run, I hear.” He says turning his attention back on them. “Now, how about we raise the stakes?” he holds up a pair of red dice with white dots. “Win one more roll, and all the loot in my casino is yours!” He tosses the dice to Cuphead.

_What!? This…this has to be a joke. There is no way he would do something like that…is there?_

“But,” he continues. “if you lose, I’ll have your souls! Deal?”

_Ok now I **know** he's joking, even if he wasn't there is no way they would even consider—_

I looked at Cuphead. He was smiling widely. 

“Cup don’t—“

“Deal!” He snatches up the dice.

“Cup wait just a second!” I shout at him.

“Audrey’s right! Let’s think this through.” Mugman said trying to reason with him.

I move to stop him, but a gloved hand grips my arm tightly.

_Dice._

I try shaking him off but that only makes him squeeze my arm tighter. “Let go!”

“And let you spoil the boy’s fun?” He laughs.

“Let her go!” Mugman said pulling at his arm trying to get him to release me. I saw Cuphead blow on the dice for luck.

“Mug! Stop your bother!”

“R-right! Cuphead wait!”

But it was too late, Cuphead threw the dice; both of them landing on one.

_Oh no…_

“Snake eyes, you lose!” The Devil laughs. “Now, about those souls…”

Cuphead and Mugman run up to him getting down on their knees and literally start begging for their lives.

_This can’t be happening. I gotta do something._

I jump of the stool about to make my way over to them but Dice pulls me back.

“I’d hate to be those two right now.” Dice whispers in my ear. “I see this happen far to often, but that’s what happens when you’re greedy.”

“Can’t you stop him?” I say trying to pull away.

“Me? Stop the Devil? Please, even if I wanted to, there's no stopping him.”

“They’re just kids.”

“Doesn’t matter, this is what happens when you deal with the Devil.”

“Well this deal is off.” I stomped on his foot hard; he lets out a scream releasing me. I quickly took that time to run over to the boys who were still frantically begging the Devil for mercy.

“Mr. Satan sir wait! You don’t want their souls.”

“Oh really?” He takes one step forward looming over me. “And why is that?”

“Uh well, they’re just two kids,” I say taking a step back. “their souls wouldn’t have any significant value to them.”

“What do you know about souls? Hm?”

“N-not much.”

“Then who are _you_ to tell **me** that their souls have no value?”

“I—“

“Souls are my specialty.” He says turning around on his heels. “So, I don’t need some little girl telling me what soul has value and what doesn’t.”

_Little?_

“I never figured that the Devil would be so desperate that he’d go after the souls of kids.”

The room went dead silent.

“What did you just say.” He turned his head around so fast I swore I heard it crack.

“I um well you see—I...“ I walk backwards until felt my back hit the table.

He slowly makes his way over to me.

_Great, so this is how I die._

I shut my eyes, expecting to get hit, slapped, something but it never came. Opening my eyes, I saw Dice standing in between me and the Devil.

“Dice, what are you—“

“Sir, it appears that our little friend here might not be in her right mind.”

“What are you talking about?”

Dice looks back at me; the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smile. “Caught her drinking on some hooch earlier. Probably the first time she’d even had anything stronger than a—”

The Devil got in Dice’s face. “Being drunk is no excuse for disrespecting me!”

“I understand that, I was merely....explaining her actions."

“Like I need you to do that.” He said pushing him aside pointing a finger at me. “Drunk or not, disrespect is something I do not tolerate, but” he looks me up and down before giving me a toothy grin. “I’m feeling little, merciful so I’ll let it slide today.”

I noticed Cuphead and Mugman slowly making their way out the room.

“And just where are you two heading off too?” He stretches his arms out and snatches them up by the back of their shirts. “You can leave now,” he said turning his attention back on me. “Unless you want to see me harvest their souls, I suggest you leave.”

“Wait! Take my soul instead.”

He looks at me with this surprised expression on his face. “Yours? Ha! Two souls are better than one.”

“Then I’ll play you for theirs! If I win you get nothing, but if I lose you get my soul as well.”

“Audrey no!” Mugman shouts.

“Quiet you.” The devil shakes him a couple times. “Your friends already lost, what makes you think you’ll win?”

“I can at least try. So, do we have a deal?”

_All I got to lose is my soul after all._

He lets the boys drop to the floor as he walks over to me with that same toothy grin on his face.   

“Deal.”

* * *

 

The Devil gave me three minutes to decide what game we would play.

“Audrey what the hell was that?!” Cuphead asked me as him and his brother dragged me off to the other side of the room.

“I was thinking I would buy us some time.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Look, no matter the outcome, I want you two as far away from here.”

“What about you?” Mugman asked worried. “We can’t just leave you here.”

“I’ll….find my own way out.”

He didn’t look convinced.

“Look, don’t worry about me, okay?”

“You really think we can outrun the Devil?”

“We can try.”

“More like die trying.”

“Cup, don’t you normally take risks?”

“Hey after today I’m done with risk taking for a while, that is if I live long enough.”

“So what game did you decide on?” Mugman asked taking a quick peak over at The Devil.

“Well the only game I ever played was poker, so I guess that.”

“Are you any good at it?”

“I’m… _decent_.”

“…We’re fucked, aren’t we?”

“Geez, its good to know you have faith in me Cup.”

 I felt a harsh tap on my shoulder. 

"Time's up." Dice said turning me around to face him. He shakes his head laughing. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into do you? Betting ya soul? For _these_ two?"

"So what? It won't matter once I win."

"Pity." he says with a sigh. "And I was just starting to like you too." He reaches out, gently caressing my cheek.  

I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a yawn.

_What the-where the hell did **that** come from?_

"Guess we better not put this off in longer." He said grabbing me by the arm once again pulling me along. "Perhaps he'll even leave me a little something once he's done with ya...yes, just a little is all I need."


	5. Chapter 5

“So, what game will we play?” The Devil asked with this Cheshire Cat like grin on his face. “Blackjack? Poker? Baccarat? Craps? Or maybe you’d prefer French Roulette? Hell, I’ve even play Bingo with ya!” He cackles.

“Well, seeing how you’re a very busy man, and I want to get out of here as soon as possible, I think we should just keep things simple.

“Go on.”

“We each roll dice and the highest roll wins.”

He frowns at this. “That’s it? A dice roll? Where’s the fun in that?”

“What do you suggest then?”

“Poker.” He says smiling.

“I thought about that actually, but I wouldn’t consider it fun.”

He and Dice both looked at each other smiling. “It depends what variant of the game you play.”

“Which one did you have in mind?”

“Um Audrey…” I heard Cuphead say.

I turn and saw his cheeks had a slight reddish hue to them.

“Wha—”

He leans over whispering in my ear. “I thinks he’s talking about Strip Poker.”

_Oh…….Ooooohhhh._

“Uh let’s uh, let’s just forget about Poker! It would take too long anyway, like I said, I know you’re very busy.” I say nervously.

“Darling, I got all the time in the world.” He replies leaning forward with that smile still plastered on his face.

“I bet you do, but you **did** say I could choose so…”

“Fine.” He huffs picking up the dice Cuphead used from the table.

The dealer was about to give me a pair but the Devil stopped him.

“You won’t be using those. Dice.”

Dice walks over to me. He holds his left-hand palm up out before covering it with his right squeezing them together. When he opened them up a two of black dice with white dots were there.

“Good luck.” He hands them to me smiling before taking his place next to the Devil once again.

The Devil rolled first, landing on 11.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

“Seems like I have luck on my side.” He said smugly.

“Audrey…” I heard Mugman say worriedly.

“Don’t worry Mug, I got this.”

I threw the dice landing on an 11 as well.

“It appears you two have tied.” Dice said titling his head slightly.

“I can see that.” The Devil spats. “Beginners luck.” He picks up his dice and I do the same.

He throws them again landing on 7. I did my roll and it lands on 7.

_Another tie…._

I heard the Devil let out an annoyed growl as he snatches them up. It went on like that for what seems like forever; every time he rolled I would get the same number.

“Enough!” he slams a fist down on the table making me jump. “How are you doing this?”

“Doing w-what exactly?”

“Don’t play coy with me girl.” He points a finger at me. “This is the 10th time we tied.”

“All I’m doing is rolling.”

“Or,” he narrows his eyes staring at me angrily. “You’re cheating.”

“Cheating?”

“Trying to pull a fast one on me by using some type of magic on those dice.”

“What? No.”

“Got a little charm tucked away somewhere on ya?”

“No, I don’t have anything like that.”

“Then how are you doing this?”

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying!” I yelled. “I already told you, all I’m doing is rolling dice.”

“Well you’re obviously getting some type of help.”

I looked at Dice who had this smug grin on his face.

_He’s got to be doing this._

“In that case, ask your lackey, he gave the dice to me.”

“Hold on now, don’t you try to blame this on me.” Dice said glaring at me.

“But it’s your dice I’m playing with.” I said smiling.

The Devil eyed Dice suspiciously. “Dice..”

“Sir, you know I would never interfere with one of your games.” He said nervously.

The Devil didn’t look convinced if anything he looked even more pissed off.

“I know, w-why not let the girl roll first.”

Those yellow eyes of the Devil locked onto me.  “Do it.”

Quickly I picked up the dice and threw them; they land on a 3.

_Fuck!_

The Devil smiles at this as he made his roll. His dice hit the table rolling some before landing on 1.

“WHAT!?”

_Snake eyes…..wait so this means—_

“You won!” Mugman squealed.

“See, I told ya you could do it.” Cuphead said patting me on the back.

“No you didn’t, you said we were going to die.”

“That was Mugs.”

I rolled my eyes. “Let’s get going before you try to make any more bets.” I said as we all hopped off the stools. As we made our way out of the room I felt a two sharp cuts on my leg making me drop down to one knee.

“OW!” I looked down at my leg and saw two paper thin cuts on my calf muscle.

_What the Hell?_

“What’s wro—youch!” Mugman brought a hand up to his face, when he pulls away he had the same type of cut on his cheek.

“Ah! What the—what is this?” Cuphead reaches back try to get at something on his back.

“Hold still.” Mugman pulled something out of his back. “It’s a…playing card?” The card was the Ace of Clubs with angry looking eyes. Suddenly the card launched itself at Mug cutting him on the face. More cards flew pass some cutting us as they went by. I managed to grab two of them the Ace of Hearts and Ace of Spades. The cards formed a wall at the doorway that separated us from the rest of the casino.

“And where do ya think you three are running off to?” I heard Dice say. I turn and saw him with several playing cards floating from his hands.

“I won, so we’re leaving.” I try to stand but more cuts came across leg this time on my ankle.

“Hmm, true, but, I don’t remember saying we would let you go.” Dice said with a smile.

“You can’t keep us here!”

“Darling, I can whatever I please. This is **my** casino. Besides…” He glances behind him. “…my Boss doesn’t take kindly to losing.”

“She won fair and square!” Cuphead said jumping in front of me.

Dice sent his cards flying toward Cuphead who shielded himself with his arms.

_Wait, why are they turning to the left? …. Oh no!_

“Mug move!”

But it was too late, the cards circle around him. He shields himself the best could as more cards surround him.

“Cup, h—" His mouth gets covered cards muffling his screams.

“Hold on!” Cuphead runs over trying to grab him but the flaying cards made it difficult.

“Stop this please!” I begged; I turned expecting to see Dice but was met with The Devil who held a golden pitchfork inches away from my throat.

“Why for?” The Devil asked making a small cut on my neck.

“We had a deal; I won, you have no reason to—”

“I don’t _need_ a reason. You won yes but win or lose; you make a deal with me, theres always gonna be consequences.”

“Audrey! I can’t get to him!” Cuphead yelled.

I turned my head the best I could to see with the pitchfork still digging into my neck. Mugman’s clothes were being ripped as the cards stared cutting into him more. His muffled screams stop the cards circling him start to fall to the floor.

“Mug?”

Mugman took a step forward and then collapsed.

“MUG!?”

“Mug get up! Get up!” Cuphead yelled shaking him. He didn’t move, he was just laying there motionless.

_No…..no no no no no!_

“You over did it.” I heard the Devil scoff removing the pitchfork from my neck.

“I just got a little excited is all.” Dice replied with a laugh.

“Mug…”

A gloved hand on my chin forcefully turned me until I was meet with bright green eyes. “You know, this would have gone a lot differently if you had just stayed out of this.”

I looked away seeing Cuphead distraught trying desperately to wake his brother. The corners of my eyes started to fill up with tears.

“Aww, don’t cry.” He said wiping the tears away. “I did him a favor; the nice and timid don’t last long here. Think of it as a mercy k—” Suddenly he fell onto his back, blood trickling from the corner of his lip. I clenched my hand tightly from the pain coming from my fist.

_I punched him…. I… **punched** him._

Dice had this look of surprise on his face before turning it into a scowl as he picked himself up from the ground, wiping his busted lip with the back of his hand. I quickly stand to my feet as he charges toward me.

“Audrey!” Cuphead jumps in front of me for the second time blocking the fist that was aimed at me.

Dice simply grabs him shoving him aside with ease. His eyes zeroed in on me.

I brought my hand up to defend myself. What happened next, I couldn’t believe. He just stood there as if he was frozen in place.

“What? What is this?” he questioned trying to move his body. “Are you doing this?”

“I don’t—” I moved my hand to the left and he moved as well still frozen in place.

_What the hell?_

I did it again this time going to the right; the same result.

_How is this possib—the potion! So, it wasn’t a fake after all?_

I lifted him up and quickly threw him sending him crashing against the wall.

“Look out!” Cup shouted.

I turned just in time to dodge the Devil swinging his pitchfork at my head. I brought my hand up freezing him in place as well. I threw him into Dice who was slowly getting up sending him falling.

“Audrey how did you do that?”

“I don’t know, but we gotta go. NOW!”

We quickly picked up Mugman and made our escape.

 

* * *

 

**“Stop them!”**

I heard as Cup and I quickly weaved our way through the crowded casino.

A few skeleton and other monsters tried grabbing us, but I sent them all flying with a single wave of my hand. Finally, we made it to the exit. I flung open the door and we slipped out.

Once we made it out of the cave we stopped by the railroad tracks to catch our breaths.

“They’ll catch up soon.” Cuphead said as we set Mugman down.

“I know,” I huffed just give me sec. Your brother is heavier than he looks.”

“He eats more than I do.”

“No I don’t.” a voice said a slight groan.

“Mug?”

He slowly sat up. “I’m never gonna look at playing cards the same way again.”

“Mug you’re okay!” Cuphead yelled giving his brother a tight hug.

“Ah! Cup that hurts!”

“Sorry.”

“Where are we?” Mugman asks looking around.

“Safe, for now.”

“What do you mean for now?”

“Well…Audrey did this weird magic thing and now they what us dead.”

“Oh sure, blame me.” I said folding my arms. “Not like I just saved your ass or anything.”

“You threw them at a wall without even touching them!”

“I was scared okay! Beside I don’t even know how I did that in the first…place.” I yawned.

“Are you seriously getting sleepy now?” Cuphead questioned.

“I can’t help it. I was yawing earlier.”

“How much did you drink?”

“I only had three glasses of Rum and Coke, but that’s not enough to get me sleepy.”

 

We jumped when we heard loud footsteps coming straight for us.

**“Search the entire Isle and don’t come back until you find them.”**

_Shit he’s here!_

“Can you run?” I asked Mug.

“I can try.”

“Then lets go.”

* * *

 

We ran fast as we could making quick turns and hiding ever so often. As we were coming down an alley were met with a brick wall.

“No! It’s a dead end!”

“What now?”

“…This.” I said bring my hand up.

“What do you—Hey! Audrey!”

I lifted them up in the air. “Go home you two.”

“Audrey put us down! Audrey!”

“Just let me do this Cup.” I said lifting them air and higher. “Don’t come out until he’s gone.”

I set them both down on top of a roof of an apartment complex.

Suddenly I felt a punch on my right side and I doubled over in pain.

“Where did you send them boys?” Dice hissed in my ear.

“Eat shit and die.” I said as another punch sent me reeling.

“You really got a mouth on you, you know that?” He said grabbing me by the hair. “Someone outta teach you some manners.”

“Then teach me.” I spat clawing at his arm.

“Oh, I intend to.” He laughed. “And I’m going to take me sweet time when I do.”

A shiver went up and down my spine as he laughs some more. A couple more hits came down on me and soon I coughed up blood. He lets out a growl as he shoves me aside.

“I’m starting to get tired of this,” he said taking a step back straightening up his suit and tie. “How about we play a little game instead?" he smiles venomously.

"No."

"Come on now, I wanna have a little fun before I drag you back to the casino to have your soul ripped outta you. I know, how about Hide and Seek? You hide, obviously, and I'll come find you." he covers his face with his hands laughing to himself. "Go on now, hide, hide!"

_This man is completely insane!_

I put my hand up to throw him but nothing happen.

_Great, it would stop working **now**._

“You should really start runnin’.” He warned. “Cause when I find you, I’m going to break your fucking legs half.”

I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dice**

 

_The moment I saw her I knew I just **had** to have her._

 

I stopped humming and listened to the sound of her breathing softly. I smoothed her hair down and felt something wet; looking at my hand I saw it was stained red.

“Maybe I overdid it just a smudge.” I set her down next to me watching as her head loll to the side; her eyebrow knitted tightly. 

_I wonder what she's dreaming about..._

The car came to a slow stop. Once the unlock, I open the door stepping out. Two skeletons in black suits came up to me.

“Take the girl to my study and watch her until I get back. Oh, and tie her up, I don’t want any more surprises from her.” I said as I walked past them into the casino. The lobby was empty except for the two receptionists.

“Mr. Dice, Sir, wait-”

“King Dice.” I corrected.

“Sorry! Mr. King Dice, Sir, I wouldn’t recommend going in there.”

“The Devil hasn’t calmed down yet.”

The doors flew open and a body came soaring out.

**_“THAT BITCH!”_ **

I sighed. “I’ll see what I can do.” I said stepping over the body and entering the casino floor. All the patrons had left, though I couldn’t really blame them. The Devil had busied himself with taking his anger out on my employees.

“Just wait till I get my hands on her. I’m going to rip her soul into pieces!”

“B-boss calm down. They’ll find her.” Mr. Wheezy said nervously as the Devil threw another person across the room.

“They better.” The Devil’s yellow eyes locked onto to me. “Where is she?”

“I have my men bringing her in shortly.”

“Good.” He said calming down slightly. “And what of those boys?”

“They…got away.”

“They what!?” He growled angerly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get them soon,” I said ushering him to his office. “and that girl is going to help us.”

* * *

 

I spent the next couple of minutes explaining my plan.

“So, let me get this straight.” He said chewing on his unlit cigar. “You want lure the here by using her using her as bait?”

“Precisely.” I pulled out my lighter lighting it watching as he takes a quick puff.

“What makes you think they’ll come back for her?”

“From what I gathered they obviously have some sort of connection. I heard them talking and found out that they consider each other to be family. With that in mind I have no debut that they will come for her.”

“What else?”

“She’s from Inkwell but moved away at a young age came back because of issues back home.”

“Shoulda known she was a trouble maker.” The Devil huffed. “Not to mention a liar and a cheat. Trying to pull a fast one on me. Me! And that magic she used....I've seen it somewhere before.”

 "I thought the same as well. The way she used it was oddly familiar to me."

_Where have I seen it before?_

"Are you sure this will work?" The Devil asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Trust me, you'll have all their souls soon."

"Alright, I'll leave this to you then." He said leaning back in his chair. "Use whatever means you see fit."

"I won't let you down, Sir." I said with a bow as I turned to leave.

"One more thing." He said standing up. "I want them alive so don't blow your wig."

"Of course."

"And at least try to control yourself around her."

"Sir?"

"Don't play dumb, I seen how you look at her. You can have your fun with her for now," his extra pair of arms slowly appeared and wrapped around me dragging me closer to him. "but don't forget, she's _mine_ in the end, so don't get too attached. Got it?"

"Y-yes Sir."

He let's go and I quickly slip out of the room, my heart pounding against my chest. "I hate when he does that." I take a deep breath regaining my composure once again before heading to my study.  

_So he thinks he can have her all to himself, just like all the others? No. ....Not this time._

Opening the door expecting to see the guards I assigned to her standing about but found her alone slumped over on the sofa hands bond behind her back. I made note to question them later. Closing the door I heard a soft moan coming from her and turned to see that she was still asleep. I walked over examining her face closely; she looked surprisingly peaceful. 

"There's no way in Hell I'm letting him have you, soul or not. You will be **_mine_**."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Audrey**

 

I woke up gasping for air. I was standing in an all-white hallway lined with doors with gold knobs.

_Where? Where am I? is this a dream?_

I walked forward stopping at the first one I saw. A glow emitted from the knob as bright as the sun which faded once my hand touched the knob. I could hear faint whispers coming from the other side of the door.

 

**_“Little girls wear dresses, not pants.”_ **

**_“Don’t forget to lock up the shop Audrey.”_ **

**_“Audrey, no! Don’t play in the mud you’ll get your dress dirty!”_ **

 

“These are things my mother told me. But why—”

That’s when I noticed something on the door; a sign at the top that read ‘Mom’.

“What is this place?”

 

I kept walking. Passing door, after door, after door, the signs read things like people and places I’ve been to. I stopped when I saw three doors.  Unlike the others, these had signs that were incomplete.

C…S….O

…A…

…IN..C…

_I wonder what these meant to say._

I felt a lump in my throat as I slowly turned the metallic knob of the first one. The knob made a loud creaking noise as though it had been untouched for centuries.   
I slowly opened the door.

_What the?_

It was bricked up. I quickly checked the other two; the same result.

“I can’t hear anything.” I said pressing my ear to the brick wall. I tapped on it. “Maybe I could pry one loose.” I pull out my switch blade from my pocket. I look the wall over until I found a small crack in between one of the bricks. I stab it few times going around the brick twisting and turning it, finally I manage to get to lose enough. I pry it out with the knife watching as it hit the floor. Endless whispers filled my ears.

**_“My little Ray of Sunshine.”_ **

_…. why does that sound so familiar._

I looked through the hole.

**_“What are you talking about? I couldn’t hate ya even if I tried.”_ **

A bright light blinded me. Suddenly I was outside in the snow near some train tracks.

_It’s snowing, but why don’t I feel cold?_

I walked over the tracks. taking in the surroundings. 

_Where am I?_

I walked around and soon realized where I was.

_This looks like…Inkwell Isle 3, great, even in my dreams I’m still near that damn casino…this is a dream, right?_

Suddenly I saw what looks like to be a little girl no older than three walking in the distance.

_What is she doing out here?_

“Hey! You shouldn’t out her by yourself.” I call out to her.

She doesn’t even acknowledge me.

“Hey wait! I’m talking to you! Where are your parents?” I catch up to the girl and grab her shoulder, but my hand went right through her!

_Holy Shit!_

The girl shivered looking around before continue walking.

_What the hell is going on?_

I followed her soon came upon a familiar sight.

_Oh no, she going to the Casino!_

“Hey kid, you don’t want to go there, trust me.”

She walks up to the door reaching out for the handle.

“STOP!”

She looked at me gasping.

_That face…._

She had light brown skin, big light brown eyes, short wavy brown almost black hair and a small mole on her right cheek.

_That’s….me…._

The girl looked around timidly before opening the door and walking inside.

_She’s me….that kid is me….but that makes no sense. I came here with my dad, where is he?_

I reach for door only for it to phase through handle. I took a deep breath as I stepped back.

_Here goes nothing._

I walked through the door and into the Casino Lobby the sound of Jazz music filled my ears

“Now where did she, uh, me go?”

I looked at the doors to the games floor, they were wide open. A woman in a long red dress knelt in front of the little girl.

**_“Are you lost sweetheart?”_ **

**_“I’m trying to find my dad.”_ **

**_“And you think he’s here?”_ **

She nodded. **_“Mama said he comes here a lot. Can you help me find him?”_**

**_“Of course, sweetie. Let’s go see if we can find him.”_ **

She takes her by the hand walking into the Game Floor.

_I can’t believe I used to be so trusting._

I followed them inside.

**_“What does your Daddy look like?”_ **

**_“He’s tall and looks like me.”_ **

A heavy-set man with a cigar for a head dressed in a dark gray suit and red tie came up to them.

_Cigar? That’s…Mr. Wheezy! He has a BODY?_

**_“Hey, Jess I thought you were leaving...w_** **_ho’s the kid?”_ **

**_“I found her in the lobby, she’s looking for her father.”_ **

**_“Good luck finding him. All the so called fathers that come here every day.”_ **

**_“Wheezy!”_ **

**_“What? I’m just saying.”_ **

Out the corner of my eye I saw the girl walking up to the bar. A man with a die for a head was leaning against the table talking to the bartender.

_Dice…_

She goes up to him and tugs on his pants leg.

_No wait!_

He turns looking around confused before his eyes drift to the floor. Theirs eyes lock onto each other. Suddenly everything stopped, and the room filled with silence as if time just froze.

_What the hell. Why am I seeing this? What does this mean?_

I heard a clock ticking, and everything started moving again.

**_“Rey!? What are you doing here?”_ **

_That voice._

I turned around and saw a tall light skinned man with conked hair.

_"Dad?"_

The room filled with the same blinding light as before. I shielded my eyes, when I opened them, I found myself laying on a sofa staring up at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing dream/memory sequences. v-v  
> The next chapter will be posted sometime later today.


	8. Chapter 8

I surveyed the room and saw two book shelfs and a large wooden desk.

_Was that all a dream? If so, why? Why would I dream of something like that?_

Dice was sitting in an arm chair across from me reading a book. I move to sit up but found it to be difficult.

“What the?”

My hands were tightly bond behind my back.

“Rise and shine darlin’, about time you woken up.” He said with a smile, he closes the book placing it on the table next to him.

I finally manage to sit up straight feeling the pain in my ribs from laying on my side. He gets up and walks over. “My, ain’t that a look.” He said with a laugh. “You must **really** hate seeing me huh?”

“Very much.”

He places a hand over his heart and had this hurt look on his face. “Oh, you wound me, and here I thought we could finally be friends.”

“So _this_ how you treat your friends?”

“Only the ones I like.” He reaches out to touch me and I quickly move away.

“Don’t touch me.”

“I just want to check something.” he grabs me by the shoulder with one hand holding me in place and runs his fingers through my hair with the other. “You got a nasty bump on ya.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“You’re not bleeding anymore.” He says seemly ignoring my comment.

_Bleeding?_

“But,” The hand on my shoulder gets tighter. “That can all change, it all depends on you really.” His hand slowly leaves my hair going to rest on my cheek. “Ima be honest with you, I really hate hurting something so pretty, makes me feel bad. But, it comes with the job.” He kneels in front of me looking me straight in the eyes. “Despite what you may think. I actually don’t want to hurt you anymore, but ya making it real hard for me.”

“I bet.” I mutter.

“See! _That_ right there is what I’m talking about. You keep giving me all this, this sass and lip, what am I supposed to do what that?”

“I—"

“I can tell you’re a smart girl, you want all this pain and hurt to stop right? I want that as well.”

_He’s lying…._

“If you keep this up you’ll end up with a lot more than a few cuts and bruises. And darlin’ that’s ain’t a threat. You keep testin me and you **will** get hurt, bad.”

I tore my eyes away from him.

_He won’t stop._

“I know! What do you say we just start over?”

“Start over?...”

“A clean slate. You stop all this unnecessary fighting and attitude and just…give up.”

“W-what?”

“Give up.” he begs turning me to face him. “You’re playing with a bad hand and you will lose. Give. Up.”

“I…can’t. I…I won’t. You’re just trying to trick me, that’s all this is.”

He frowns at this. “I promise you I—”

“Promise!?” I snapped. “No! I don’t want to hear any more of your lies! All you’ve done is hurt me and now you’re trying to manipulative me into thinking that it’ll just stop, just like that? That won’t work on me.”

“Audrey, please. What can I do to make you believe me?”

“I have no reason to believe anything that comes out of your mouth.”

“Fine. What do you _want_ me to do?”

“I **want** you to let me go.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can! You could easily let me walk out of here, but you won’t.”

“Even if I could, you wouldn’t get far.” He stands up straightening out his suit and tie.

“But—”

“Darlin’ you pissed off the Devil by pulling that little stunt of yours. Although I’d admit, I was a little impressed that you were so bold as to try to cheat the Devil.”

“I didn’t cheat. I told you, all I did was roll the dice. I wasn’t using any magic.”

“No.” He shakes his head. “You must’ve been, no one is that lucky.” He looked me up and down thinking to himself. “You don’t look like the magic type and I couldn’t find any charms on you…” His eyes suddenly lit up and he smiles.

“What?”

“Hmm? Oh nothing.” He laughs before his expression changed. “I’m trying to give you a way out from all this.”

“By basically telling me to give up? That’s not going to happen.”

I saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a slight smile. “It’s your only choice really if you want the pain to go away.” He said caressing my cheek once more; his eyes changing back to that mesmerizing green color.

_Nothing he says has any meaning to it._

His lips move forming words I couldn’t hear.

_Just a bunch of lies._

He had this almost affectionate look on his face.

_……Right?_

“Audrey?”

“Huh?”

“I’m offering you the best choice here. You would smart to take it.”

“….No. You can say whatever you want, nothing is going to change my mind.”

“I see. It’s a shame really.” He lets out a deep sigh removing his hand. “Then again, if words won’t work, perhaps this will convince you.” Leaning down he slips one arm around my back and the other underneath my knees slowly lifting me up.

“Wh—hey! What are you doing? Put me down!” I yell squirming in his grasp.

“I can hear you just fine, you don’t have to yell.”

I desperately pull at the rope that bind my wrists together. He sets me down on the desk settling himself between my legs.

_I don’t like where this is going._

I scoot back trying to distance myself away from him, but he simply grabs my waist pulling me back to the edge of the desk.

“Just wait a sec—”

“Shhhh, relax.” He ran his fingertips down my forearm, leaving a trail of goose bumps. He loosens his bowtie discarding it on the floor before placing a hand on my stomach making me jump. “Just lie back and relax.” He pushes me down a slight twinge of pain hit me. The position was uncomfortable due to my arms still being bond.

_This can’t be happening!_

He slides my shirt up exposing my torso.

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt him gliding a finger down my chest stopping at my stomach.

“How did you get these scars?”

“Wha?” Opening my eyes, I saw him staring at my stomach. He looks at me and chill went down my spine.

“…why do you care?”

He doesn’t answer, just keeps staring at me.

“I got hurt when I was little.”

“Tsk. Playing with knives no doubt.” He traces the three scars making me shiver.

I shake my head. “N-no, I was stabbed by,” his eyes widen in surprise. “by some man.”

The room filled with silence, I could tell he was thinking but couldn’t figure out what.

**“I see now I can’t leave you alone with her.”**

I peered passed Dice and saw The Devil leaning against the door arms folded.

“You **did** say I could have some fun.” Dice replied his hand creeping up my thigh.

“I also said don’t get attached, or did you forget that part?”

Dice grit his teeth before smiling. “Boss, you really think I’d fall for this little nobody?”

_Nobody!?_

He stepped back and turns on his heels no doubt smiling widely. “Honestly, I’m a little insulted by the thought.”

I sat up just in time to see The Devil staring down Dice as he walked up to me. He grabs my chin jerking it from side to side.

“You lost your head I see. Did you have to rough her up so much?” The Devil asked examining my face closely before turning his attention back to Dice.

“Heh, well I might have overdone it just a…bit.”

 He shot Dice a look but didn’t say anything; his eyes darting back to me.

“You’ve gotten yourself in quite the mess,” he said grinning. “you **and** those boys. Speaking of which, where are they?”

“Long gone. You won’t find them.”

“Wanna bet?” He laughs. “I could easily have my Imps search all three Isles for them; dragging their sorry butts back here, but” he gestures to Dice. “he suggested something a little simpler.”

“What are you talking about?”

“ ** _You’re_** gonna bring them back here.”

“What!? I’m not going help you!”

“But you already are.” Dice spoke up. “Just by being here.”

_What is he talking about? How does me being here…no.._

“You’re using me as bait.”

“Precisely.” Dice laughed. “The best part is that we don’t even have to get ours dirty.”

“They maybe a couple of kids but they aren’t stupid. There’s no way they’ll come back.”

“How sure are you of that, hm?” Dice said turning me to face him. “You may have been absent from their lives for a long time, but I can tell that they care deeply for you. Especially the red one; how he jumped in front of you without even thinking, and I thought chivalry was dead.”

_I gotta get out of here, fast!_

“There’s no getting out of this you know. When they come for you, and they will, I will personally see that you watch every second of their souls being ripped out of their bodies torn to shreds. And it will be all your fault.” He leans over and whispers in my ear. “I told you to give up, you won’t win.”

Hot tears ran down my cheeks.

“Aww, you made the poor girl cry.” The Devil pouts before grinning wildly.  

“Please, don’t.” I begged. “Take my soul, I don’t care, just don’t hurt them.”

“Oh, I have something special planned for a cheater like you.”

“I told you, I didn’t cheat.”

“Like Hell you didn’t.” he said venomously grabbing my face. “I never lose in my casino.”

“Well, you lost to me.”

His claws dig into my skin drawing blood. “Mouthy little thing. Lock her up down stairs with the others.” He shoves my face away wiping blood off on my shirt. The Devil turned to leave. “And clean her up first, I don’t need some human stinking up my casino.” The door slams shut behind him echoing throughout the room.

As soon as the Devil left, Dice lets out a sigh of relief.

“Well, that went better than I expected.” He said looking me up and down. “Now, where were we?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Can’t we just talk about this?”

“Oh, **now** you wanna talk.” He said glancing back at the door and lifts me up once more, taking me to one of the bookcases.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you somewhere a little more…private.” He holds me up against the shelf with one hand. With his free hand he runs a finger along the spines of the books before stopping at a black one. He pulls it out slightly and the room suddenly spins changing from a study to a bedroom. The room was huge and lavishly decorated in red and gold.

“You like?” he asks carrying me over to the bed.

“It’s very…regal.”

“Fit for a King?”

“Not really, more along the lines of someone who was really full of himself.”

“There’s nothing wrong with thinking highly of oneself.” He smiles.

“Unless you’re compensating for something.” I look him up and down smiling when his face drops, resembling that of a disappointed old man, he drops me on the bed.

“Cheeky.”

I scoot back watching as he shrugs off his coat. “Um hey, y-you wanted to talk, so let’s talk.”

“I’m past talking darlin’.” He said moving onto the bed slowly crawling over to me.

_I gotta of something, quick!_

I continued moving back until my back hit the headboard. He kept getting closer and closer.

_He obviously loves hearing his own voice, so I gotta get him talking._

I press my foot against his chest stopping him. “Please, just wait one second.”

“I’m done waiting.”

“But—”

“But nothing. I've been given complete control over you, so I can do whatever I please.” He grabs my waist pulling me, so I flush against his.  I did my best to ignore the bugle in his trousers as he rubbed himself against me.

“But The Devil said you’re supposed to get me cleaned up. You wouldn’t want to make him mad by disobeying a direct order.”

“It can wait.”

“But if he comes back and see me still dirty wouldn’t he get _really_ mad?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He muttered pulling off my shoes. I kick out barely missing his face. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t fight me anymore?” he asked lowly grabbing my leg squeezing it tightly.

“I never agreed to anyth—Ah!”

“Or do you **_like_ ** being in pain? If that’s the case, then I am more than happy to oblige.”

_He's going to break my leg!_

“Please stop!” I cried feeling my leg about to snap in two.

“I gave you a choice before, you should’ve taken it when you had the chance.”

“I’m sorry! I promise I won’t fight anymore, just stop!”

He stares at me for a moment, his twitching into a smirk as he gave my leg another hard squeeze before releasing it. “Now, was that so hard?”

“Huh?”

“Honestly, I thought I was going to **have** to start break bones to get through to you.”

“What...you…what?” I asked confused.

“I told you, I didn’t want to hurt you anymore, did I not?”

“You did, but….wait, so you mean this was all just….an act?”

“Precisely.” He said with a toothy grin. “I knew you wouldn’t back down, unless you had no choice. So, what do say we get you cleaned up?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is literally kicking my ass right now.

He led me to the bathroom; it was decorated just as lavishly as the bedroom. Everything looked so neat and clean, from the black and white tiles that covered the floor to the smooth countertop for the sink. But what really caught my eye was the huge pristine white claw foot tub.  He places me on top of the counter untying me, kneels down opening the bottom cabinet pulling out 2 potion bottles; one red and the other a pale green. He stands up walks over to the tub turning on the faucet.

I rub my wrist feeling the marks the ropes left on me.

_At least I’m not tied up anymore._

A few minutes later, he mentions me over. I go to jump down from the sink when I saw something strange out the corner of my eye in the mirror. I turn facing the mirror, what I saw left me speechless. My hair was all out of place. Blood was smeared on my face along a with a few bruises and cuts here and there.

_Is this me?_

Looking down at my arms and legs I saw that they too were covered in cuts and bruises.

_….he did this to me._

I turn to face him when I saw his reflection in the mirror. “You won’t have to worry about this ever again, so long as you keep your word.” He said smiling as he offered me his hand.

_He’s a monster._

I shrink back from him. He sees this and withdraws his hand.

_Monster…._

“Come, lets get you cleaned up.”

_Monster…._

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he says softly offering his hand once more. “I promise.”

I hesitantly take his hand jumping down from the counter.

_I can’t trust anything he says, but, I don’t have to look like…this._

He takes me over to the tub, he reaches for the bottom of my shirt and I slap his hands away.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Helping.”

“I can do it myself, you can leave now.”

“Who said I was leaving?”

“There is no way in hell I’m going to undress let alone let you bathe me!”

“I thought we had an understanding that, you would stop fighting me?”

“But! Don’t you have some female staff who could do this?”

“Oh, I do. But I’m already here so it’ll be faster, plus I don’t mind.”

_Of course, you don’t._

“Besides, I want to be the first to see what’s mine.”

“You don’t own me.”

“Don’t I?” He placed his hands gently on the sides of my face. “I knew you were something special the moment I saw you. And when I find something I like, I don’t let it go.”

“You aren’t supposed to get attached, remember?”

He glares down at me as his hands leave my face. “Lift up your arms.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.”

Slowly, I rise my arms up as far as I could but the pain in my right side made it impossible. He presses a hand against my side; a sharp pain erupted through my body.

“STOP!” I shoved him away.

“Your ribs are broken.”

“No thanks to you!”

He grabs my shirt ripping it right down the middle.

“What the hell!?” I yell covering my chest.

“There, now you can take it off yourself.”

“How thoughtful of you.” I said flatly before turning my back to him. I carefully slip the shirt off letting it fall to the floor.

“These need to go.” He said tugging at the waist band of my pants.

“Don’t rush me.” I unbutton my shorts slipping them off as they fall to my feet. I reach for the clasp of my bra but stop.

_I don’t want him to see…._

“Need some help?” he asks. Even though I couldn’t see his face, I knew he was smiling. He unclasps the hooks for me.

I took a deep breath and quickly removed the rest of my clothes using my hands to cover myself.

“Beautiful.” He turns me around to face him pulling my hands away. “Simply beautiful.”

My heart started to race, and I felt this weird sensation, almost like butterflies in my stomach. He helps me into the tub, as I sit down I notice that the water had this herbal scent to it and was slightly green.

“For the pain.” He said pulling up a stool before removing his gloves and rolling up his sleeves, he takes a sit wetting a washcloth and starts washing my back. “How do you feel?” he asks after some time as he moves onto my arms carefully scrubbing over the cuts and bruises.

“I actually feel a lot better surprisingly.” This was true, the pain I had previously was gone.

“The potion I used has a lot of powerful herbs that soothe pain. It works better if you soak in it verses drinking it.” He stops washing my arms and holds his hand. “Let me see your legs.”

“I can do that myself.” I say reaching for the towel only to have him move the hand his was holding it away. “You don’t have to scrub every part of me.”

“True, but I might as well.”

“I’ll rather you didn’t.”

He reaches into the water and grabs my right ankle pulling it up out the water, I had to catch myself from going under. He quickly scrubbing my leg clean before doing the same to the left one. “There, almost done.”

“Almost?”

A smile crept onto his face. “I need you stand for this part.”

_Wait, is he talking about my—_

“NO! No way! Absolutely not. Having you wash my back is one thing. There is no way I’m letting you go there.”

“This isn’t a request, Audrey.” He said sternly.

“I don’t care.” I said folding my arms. “You can get mad and hurt me all you want, you’re not touching me.”

“…Very well.” He tosses the cloth into the tub standing up picking up the two potions as he does. He places them on the sink as he heads out the door. “Finish up, I’ll be back shortly.”

As I watched him leave and this weird feeling hit me.

_I wasn’t expecting him to give up that quickly…. what is he up to?_

I finished bathing; I even managed to quickly wash the dirt and grime out of my hair. I spotted a white bath towel in the cabinet under the sink. Carefully, I stepped out of the tub before reaching back in to drain it. I grab the towel wrapping it around myself.

_I wonder if he has a hairdyer…wait, no, he doesn’t hair._

I noticed the red potion bottle on the counter.

_I wonder why he didn’t use this._

“Drink it.”

I gasped turning to see Dice towering over me.

“I…I rather not.”

 “It’s not anything bad.”

“You say that.” I muttered. I see him narrow his eyes at me. “Can you at least tell me what it is?”

  
“It’s a Healing Potion.”

“Like the one you put in the water?”

“Somewhat, yes. That was just for pain, it doesn’t heal or anything like that. The pain comes back after a while. This,” he points to the bottle. “will heal any scar and bruise you have, it can also heal broken bones. It’ll make it as if you where never hurt in the first place.”

“Really?” I pick up the bottle. “You….didn’t put anything in this, did you?”

“You have my word.” He said smiling.

I took a deep breath and quickly down the whole bottle. Suddenly, I felt weird tingle in the base of my spine that when throughout my entire body. “What’s—” The cuts on my arms disappear along with the bruises. I turned to the mirror and gasped. The were no cuts or anything like that, none. I felt my side.

_There’s no pain…nothing._

“See?” he says laughing. “All better.”

“I…th-thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me.” he takes me by the hand leading me out of the bathroom and back to his bed. “I was telling the truth when I said I don’t want to hurt you. I hope this makes you believe me more.”

“I guess so.”

I notice some clothes on the bed. It was a light blue dress with white vertical stripes.

_Did he pick that out for me?_

“You like it?” he asks picking it up.

“It’s…cute?”

He frowns.

“I don’t really like dresses.”

“Well, you’ll just have to make do for now.” He says handing it to me. I take it from him, turning so I could change, I quickly drop the towel and slip the dress on. It surprisingly fits me perfectly.

“Fits better than I thought it would.” He looks me over pleased with the overall result.

“Thank you.”

“I already told you, there’s no need to thank me.”

“Still. You didn’t have to give me this.”

“True, but I figured it would be better than having you run around half naked.”

“So, you’re gonna take me to basement now, right?”

“…do you want me to?”

“What? No.”

“Then no.”

“But the Devil said—”

“He says a lot of things, as long as you don’t try to run away, I see no reason to take you there.”

“So, what now?”

“Now, I imagine you’d want something to eat after all you were asleep for a long time.”

“I was just out for a few hours.”

“Try two days.”

“Two days!”

“Yes, I started to get worried after a while. I tried to wake you, but nothing worked.”

_I lost two days…. two! Wait, what about Cuphead Mugman, are they ok? I’m sure they told Elder Kettle what happen by now, I just hope they aren’t planning anything stupid._

“You’re thinking of those boys, aren’t you?”

“N-no.”

“There’s no need to lie, I can read you like a book. But don’t worry about them, you’ll see them soon enough.”

“You don’t know that. I told you, they aren’t that stupid.”

“Wanna bet?” he had this glint in his eyes.

“Bet?”

“You think they won’t come for you, I say otherwise, so, let’s make a bet. If they don’t show by the midnight tomorrow, I’ll let you go.”

“You’ll what—”

“But,” he continued. “If they do, and they **will** , you’ll have to stay here, with me.”

“What!? No! That’s not fair!”

“How so? You’re so confident that they won’t come for you, so the stakes shouldn’t matter. Unless, you have doubts?”

“I…”

“Well? Do you?”

“No…”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I…”

_I don’t know what to do. I finally have a chance to leave this place, but I don’t want to make a bet like this!_

“So, do we have a deal?”

"...Deal." I hold my hand out for him to shake.

"Sorry, but a simple handshake won't do for me." His hands rest on my shoulders as he leans down kisses me. My whole body froze. He pulls away smiling at me. "I'll be back with something for you to eat shortly." And just like that, he left.

_I'm royally fucked now.._


	11. Chapter 11

“Come on! Open!” I twist and turn the doorknob of the locked door. “I gotta get out of here!” I slam my fist against the door. “What did I do to deserve this?” I lightly brush my fingertips across my lips.

_I can’t believe he kissed me!_

I could still feel his lips on mine. Thinking about it my chest feel…strange, almost like a my heart was fluttering like a butterfly.

_Wha—FLUTTER?? Butterfly? Oh, God please tell me I’m not actually falling for his bullshit!_

I shook my head a slapped my cheeks. “Focus! I need to get out of here. Now think!” My eyes searched the room trying to find something, anything to get me out of here. That’s when I remembered the book shelf.

_This it! I’ll get out through the study!_

I dashed over to the book shelf scanning the books. “Which one was it?” I stopped at a black book on the shelf.  
_This gotta be it!_

I pulled the book out slightly and the whole shelf moved around in a circle, and I was back in the study. I quickly dashed over to the door turning the knob. It was locked.

“No! Damn it! There has to be a spare key somewhere.” I went over to his desk and searched through the drawers. I found stacks of papers; contracts for people’s souls in most of the drawers but no key. As I pulled more papers out, a small photo fell out. It appeared to have been ripped right down the middle. I picked it up examining it. The photo was that of a girl smiling, she couldn’t have been no older than 8. She had light brown skin, dark drown hair in pigtails wearing a polka dot dress. She had what looks like to be a playing card in her hand; the Ace of Hearts.

_What the—Is that…. **me** ….._

There was no mistaking it, the girl in the photo was me. I don’t remember taking this picture though or what I was doing in it. Since the photo was ripped in two, I could only make out parts of it and from the looks of things I was somewhere in the casino.

_Why the hell am I in this photo? More importantly, why does **he** have it? _

**_“Looking for something?”_ **

“Shit!” I jumped turning around to Dice glaring at me.

_When did he get here!?_

His eye brows were knitted together into this angry scowl. “What are you doing?”

“I was just—”

“Snooping?” he notices the picture in my hand and his eyes widen a bit. “Give me that right now.”

“Wh-why? It’s just a photo of some kid.” I said hiding it behind me when he reaches for it.

“She’s not some kid, now hand it over.”

“Who is she then?”

“That’s none of your business.” He snatched the photo out of my hand.

“Well, she…must be special for you to have a picture of her.”

“I guess you could say that.” He said with a smile; it looked genuine. He places the photo along with the scattered papers back in the drawer closing it before turning his attention to me. “How did you even get in here?”

“The book shelf. I saw you pull the book from earlier.”

“I knew I should’ve locked it.” He lets out a sigh. “I had a feeling you would try to leave.”

“I-I wasn’t trying to leave.”

“Oh, really?” He questioned holding up a key. “So, you weren’t looking for this?”

“I...well, you see—”

“If you think running away will dissolve you from our little wager, you are sadly mistaken. I take my bets very seriously.” He said pocketing the key; his voice dropping slightly. “I will find you, no matter where you run off to. And drag you right back here.” Suddenly he grabs me pinning me against the wall. “You can’t run from this, so it’s best if you don’t even try. It’ll make everything easier for the both of us. Besides, you aren’t supposed to fight me anymore, remember?”

“You can’t expect me to just give up.”

“I don’t expect you to; hell, I don’t **want** you to, I find it entertaining really.”

“So, you’re enjoying this?”

“And if I am, what of it?” he said taking a step back pulling me with him. He runs his hand through my hair before gripping it tightly yanking my head back. “I simply like seeing that fire you got dance and flicker; I see it every time you look at me.”

“Since you like it so much, you won’t mind when I _burn_ you.”

 “We really have got to work on that mouth of yours.” He said shaking his head with a sigh as he untangles his fingers from my hair. He grabs me by the arm taking me back to his room.

* * *

 

“It’s seems I can’t leave you alone for too long.” He said throwing me onto the bed. I try to crawl away from him, but he grabs me by the ankle dragging me to the edge of the bed. “I really wish it hadn’t come to this, but you leave me no choice.” He raises a hand up. I shut my eyes bracing myself for the worst, but, nothing happens. Instead I heard a rattling noise and felt something cold like metal around my ankle.

_Click!_

 I open my eyes and look down; it was a shackle connected to long chain. “What’s this?”

“Think of it as a punishment.”

“Punishment! For what!?”

“Going through my things for one, not to mention your poor escape attempt,” He places a hand on my cheek gently caressing it. “did you honestly think you’d get far? And if you did, then what? You’d walk out the front door unnoticed just like that?”

“I…”

“Look, at some point, you’re gonna have to face the truth, and the truth is, you’re never getting out of here. So, you might as well get that out your head right now.”

“But you said if they don’t show by midnight, you’ll let me go!”

“True but let’s be realistic. You and I both know how this is going to end-”

“It’ll end with me getting far away from here, and _you_.”

“There it is; that fire.” He tilts my head up staring down at me. “Shame it’ll die out soon.”

_That’s what you think._

“Hungry?” he points to something behind me. I turned and saw tray of food was on the nightstand. There was a roll of bread, what looked like to be a bowl of soup and a small glass of water. At least I hope it is.

“Eat, I’ll be back in a few; don’t go anywhere.” He said with a laugh as he disappeared into the bathroom and I could hear running water. I walked over to the nightstand looking at the tray of food. The soup was creamy and made up of vegetables, I pick up the bread tearing a piece off and ate it.

“Taste alright at least.” I scoop up a spoonful of soup blowing on it before eating. “Wow, this actually taste great.” I sit down and continue eating, once through I placed the bowl back on the tray.

“All done?” Dice said from the other side of the bed.

I turned. “Yes, it was surprisingly go—AH!” I covered my eyes.

“What?”

“Why the hell are you naked!?”

“I have a towel on.”

“I don’t care just put some clothes on!”

“You really need to stop screaming you know.”

I kept my eyes shut as I grabbed the nearest pillow and throw it in his direction.

“Watch it!”

“Clothes! Now!”

“Alright! Just give me a minute. …. There, happy?”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“What could I possibly gain from lying?”

“I can think of a number of things.” I felt something soft hit my face, I opened my eyes to glare at him. “Hey!

“See? Fully clothed.” He said gesturing to his now clothed form. He had on a lavender pajama set. “Now, if you’re done assaulting me, I’m going to sleep.” He turns off the lights leaving the lamp on as he pulls back the covers on his side.

“What time is it?”

“A little after 3am.” He said settling in under the covers, he looks at me as if he was waiting for me to do something.

“What?”

“Well I’m waiting on you.”

“For what?” That’s when it clicked. “W-wait, I’m not sleeping with you!”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“Don’t you have another room I could stay in?”

“No.” he tugs on the covers where I am trying to pull them back.

“I’ll just sleep on the floor then.”

“You’ll get cold.”

“I’ll manage.”

“Fine.” He said throwing his hand up. “Don’t complain when you catch a cold.” He rolls over and turns off the lamp.

I grab a pillow and slide down to the floor. I tuck the pillow under my head and go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

*30 minutes later*

 

_Shit, it really **is** cold in here!_

I glance over to the bed, I could hear him snoring softly.

_Maybe I should….no. That’s exactly what he wants._

A cold breeze hit me making me shiver.

Ugh! I can’t take this anymore.

I quietly get up and lift the covers slipping in under them. I heard Dice turn over in his sleep.

“Got cold, huh?”

“N-no.”

“Then what bring you up here? Dot tell me you missed my presence that much.”

“The floor was too hard, that’s all.”

“I’m sure it was.” he said turning back over. "That's why I hear your teeth chattering, the floor was too hard."

_I fucking hate him._


	12. Chapter 12

_King Dice_

 

I turned over and saw her sleeping on her side with her back facing me. She would toss and turn ever so often. I reached over and ran a finger down her back. I heard a small gasp as her back arched slightly. I run my finger up and down her back a few more times watching as she squirmed about.

The chain rattled softly as she rolled over facing me.

_I wonder what she’s dreaming about._

She let out a small whimper and curled up into a ball. Suddenly I felt her foot hit my knee.

“Ack! You little—” I grip my shin wincing.

She rolls over once more mumbling something I couldn’t quite make out.

“…I’m sorry….”

_She’s apologizing?_

“It’s fine—"

“Please…don’t hate me…”

_Hate? It was just a little kick. Sure, it hurt but I wouldn’t go as far as hating her for it._

I sat up switching the lamp on; her eyes were darting back and forth behind her eyelids as tears ran down her face.

_She must be having a nightmare._

I shook her gently and before I could get a word put, she bolted upright panting heavily.

“Wha—where….” She looks around desperately before her eyes locked onto me.

“Easy. You were just having a nightmare.”

“That wasn’t a nightmare.”

After a few minutes she’d calmed down, but I noticed that she was shaking. I reached over and wiped the tears off her face. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She pushes my hand away. “Just go back to sleep.”

“Are you sure?”

She glares at me.

I got this strange feeling when she looked at me. Seeing her upset just…doesn’t sit right with me.

I saw her reach over me trying to turn off the lamp. Wrapping my arms around her I held her in place stopping her.

“Let go!”

“Tell me what's wrong."

"No!"

"I'm trying to help you."

“Why do you care!?” she screamed, tears swelled up in the corners of her eyes and her low lip quivered slightly.

It was painful to see her like this. Tears started to roll down her cheeks she buried her face into my chest sobbing. She completely broke down. The tears to soak through my shirt. I could feel her clench her fists tightly. I ran my fingers through her hair, in an attempt to calm her.

“It’s alright, let it all out.”

She cried for some time before going silent. I gently move her next to me. Her face looked more relaxed now.

_She cried herself to sleep._

I let out a deep breath and turned off the light. As I laid back down I felt her move closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her in closer. I close my eyes and  drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

_Audrey_

 

I woke up that morning feeling oddly refreshed after my nightmare. As I move to stretch I noticed Dice had his arm draped over my waist. I carefully move it and not a second later it was back on my waist pulling me in closer.

“Finally, up I see.” I heard him say from behind me.

I rolled over and saw him looking at me through half lidded eyes.

“Is there a reason you’re holding onto me?”

“Do I need one?”

“Seeing how I don’t like you touching me, I would have to say yes.”

“I didn’t hear you complain last night, in fact, you were the one you who came to me.”

“That…doesn’t mean anything.”

“If you say so.” He chuckles as he gets up and stretches. I watch as he walks over to his closet and opens it up. It was filled with purple suits. He takes off his shirt and starts going through the closet.

“Can’t you do that in the bathroom!?”

“Seeing how my clothes are in here I would have to say no.” he said mocking me.

“I meant changing!”

“I’m already running behind as it is; seeing how I had to wait until you finally woke up.”

“So, it’s my fault.” I muttered peeking through my fingers. That’s when I saw what looked like claw marks on his chest and more across his back.

_There’s so many of them. I wonder how he got them._

Many of them looked old, years old. Others looked fairly new. The sound of him clearing his throat pulled me away from my thoughts. I looked up and saw that smug grin plastered on his face.

“See something you like?”

I flipped him off and he looked genuinely surprised before shaking his head. He grabs his things and heads to the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerges fully clothed. He walks over to my side of the bed and kneels near the front. I heard the chain rattling and saw him stand with the end piece in hand.

“I could leave you in here, but I’d image you’d get pretty bored.”

“I don’t mind being alone.” I quickly say. “Really.”

“Let’s go.” He tugs on the chain a few times trying to get me to move.

“But—”

He yanks the chain back hard making me fly off the bed and landing right on my ass. “I really don’t like to repeat myself.”

I stand up rubbed my bruised bottom and dust off the dress. "Can't I go to the bathroom first?"

"I'm not sure, can you?"

"I _**can** _ piss on your bed if you prefer."

"Go." he said pointing to the bathroom.

I walk inside and take my time doing my business.

"Hurry up in there."

"Don't rush me!" I felt the chain tug on ankle.

_He wouldn't really yank my off the....toilet would he?_

He gave a big tug and I nearly slide off.

"Ok Ok! I'm coming!"

I flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink and washed my hands.

"Are you done?" he heard him say from the doorway.

"You don't have to rush me you know." I said as a walked out.

"It doesn't take that long to use the bathroom."

"I was barley in there five minutes!"

"Let's just go."

“Do I really have to go with you? Wouldn’t I just get in the way of your work?”

“Hardly.” He turned around and walks over to the bookcase. I reluctantly follow. The was this bird figurine on a shelf. He turns its neck was I heard this clicking sound. The bookcase moved forward slightly before sliding to the left revealing the study. It stops with a mechanical click and we walk inside a few moments later it closed on its own.

“I have some light paperwork to do; after we’ll find you some proper clothes to wear.”

“My clothes are fine, though they’ll need a good washing.”

He lets out a light scoff as he took a seat at his desk. “If you’re taking about those rags you came here in, I’ve disposed of them.”

“You WHAT!? Why?”

“They were torn and bloody.”

“And whose fault is that?”

He looks at me slightly annoyed before grabbing the stack of papers on his desk. I walked over to the couch and flopped down. It was silent in the room. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the clock on the wall ticking behind him.

_6:48_

_Only 12 hours left. Just have to wait 12 hours and I’m home free….right?_

**_If they don’t show by the midnight tomorrow, I’ll let you go._ **

_There’s no telling if he’ll keep his word and let me go. I should have never agreed to it. In the mean time, I'll need to think of someway to get out of here._

I glance over at him; he had a sheet of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. He writes something down on the sheet and moves onto the next one.

_This is the second time I had a dream and he was in it...everything happened so fast, it felt so, real._

I looked at him once more.

**_“Rey, what did you do?”_ **

**_“…I’m sorry…please don’t hate me.”_ **

_He called me Rey, that's what my father used to call me, so why would he say it? If what I’m seeing are actual events from my childhood here, why doesn’t he recognize me? I mean, sure, peoples appearance can change, and we’re talking nearly 15 years; but, do I really look **that** different? Ugh! This is making my head hurt._

“Something on your mind?”

“W-what?” I jumped.

“You’ve been staring at me for a while now. So obviously you’ve got something to say, so out with it.”

“I…it’s nothing.”

 His hand stops moving; he places the pen down before standing up and walking over to me. I looked away as he knelt in front of me; I could feel his eyes staring right through me.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Talk.”

“I just said it’s nothing.”

“You’re a terrible liar, you that?” He grasped my chin forcing me to look at him. “I’m going find out eventually, so you might as well tell me now.”

“Why do you care? I’m your prisoner remember?”

“Darlin’ you are far from a prisoner.”

“This” I say shaking my ankle. “says otherwise.”

“Well, I had to punish you somehow. How else will you learn? Besides, you’re more of a guest really.”

“Guest?”

“Few people get this kind of treatment from me.”

“Gee, I’m _so_ honored.” I said rolling my eyes.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a slight smile as he moves his hand from my chin. “Now then, what’s on your mind?”

_He’s not gonna let this go, is he?_

“I’ll tell you, but only if you take this off.” I said gesturing to my ankle. “If I’m truly your guest, then I rather not be dragged around like some puppy.”

“Alright.” He reaches into the pocket of his coat and pulls out a small key. “But, you’ll have to do something for me first.”

I frowned. “In that case, forget it.” I said folding my arm.

“Hey now, hold on, you don’t even know what I want.”

“Don’t need to, I just know it’s nothing good coming from you.”

“I’m going to ignore that little remark, for now.” He said pointing a finger at me. “I’ll take this off, only if you do something for me.”

“Which is?”

“I’m not going to tell you.”

“What, why?”

“Think of it as an IOU. I do this for you and you do something for me but later.”

“I rather stay in chains then be indebted to you.”

“…as you wish.” He says standing up and returning to his seat. “Just know that I won’t be removing it for a while. Perhaps once your attitude changes, I’ll consider it.” He goes back to writing. I let out a heavy sigh as I stared up at the ceiling.

 _Asshole_.


	13. Chapter 13

Time seemed to go by slow. The room was quiet; the only sounds I could hear were the ticking of the clock and Dice squibbing away on whatever he was writing.

_This is boring._

I got up and walked over to his desk standing next to him. Serval papers were strewed about on his desk. Most of them were business expenses and other financial things. The ones he was currently writing had two words writing in big letters. Soul Contract. I picked one up but the it was written in a strange language.

_Is that…Latin?_

“Do you need something?” he asks taking the paper from me looking it over before placing it into a pile.

“You know Latin?”

“Utique facere I.”

“Wha?”

“That means yes.” He slides a piece a paper over to me along with a pen. “Sign this.”

“What is it?”

“The terms we agreed to last night. Just write your name in the middle and sign at the bottom.”

“Do I…have to?”

He turns and looks at me dead in the eye. “Yes, now sign.”

“But—”

“Why must you ask all these questions?” he snapped at me. “Sign. It.” He holds out the pen waiting for me to take it. I reach out and take it from him. Slowly I write out my name then place the pen down.  He snatches the paper up and rolls it up tucking it into his inner coat pocket. He then sacks all the papers up neatly and places them into a folder. “Finally. Now, let’s go you some proper clothes.” 

* * *

 

He takes me down the hall and into a dressing room. As I walked inside I could hear humming coming from behind one of the clothes racks. The humming stopped, a section of the clothes moved to the side revealing a slender yellow Roulette Wheel.

“Pirouletta here will get you dressed.” Dice said handing the chain to her.

“So, this is the girl you were telling me about.” She said looking me over. She spoke with an accent, possibly Russian.

“Find her something to wear and see what you can do with her hair while you’re at it.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Good, have her ready in half in hour, I should be back by then.” He looks down at me. “If she gives you any attitude, let me know.” He said narrowing his eyes.

“Of course.”

He stares me down one more time before turning and walking out the door.

“Asshole.”

“Мудак.”

We look at each other surprised.

“So, you’re his new toy, no?” she said with a laugh.

“Toy? I’m nobodies toy—"

“Or do you prefer pet? Seeing how he has you chained up like one.” she says lightly swing the end of the chain before letting it drop to the floor. “I must say, I never seen him go to such lengths before, you must be something special.”

“I doubt that.”

She goes over to the rack of clothes and starts going through them.

“Too hideous, too long, too short. Ah, this one.” She pulls out solid coral color dress with a white floral lace collar and pearl buttons going down the middle. “What do you think of this?

“It’s really pretty, but, I don’t think it’ll look good on me.”

“You never know unless you try it on.” She says smiling as I take the dress. “You can go change in the back.”

“Ok.”

“Oh, hold on.” She says stopping me, she walks away a few seconds later I hear what sounded like a package being ripped open. “Here you go.” She says walking back. She hands a black lace bra and panties. “A young lady shouldn’t be walking around with no undergarments, especially not here.”

I felt myself cheek get hot. “Thank you.” I take the clothes and make my way to the back to change. I quickly slipped the clothes on. The everything fit well expect for the bra, but I didn’t mind too much. A pair of black flats landed in the corner. I tried them on and they fit perfectly.

It was strange how everything I wear fits me so well, though I tried not to dwell on it.

Looking in the mirror I noticed that the dress stopped a couple inches above my knees.

_Good thing my Grandmother can’t see me right now._

I left the stall and went back to Pirouletta.

“Oh, everything fits?”

“Surprisingly, yes.”

“Good, now what to do with your hair?” she ushers me over to a lit-up vanity. I sit down, and she runs her fingers through my hair. “Your hair is very pretty. And long too.”

“Thank you. I try my best to take care of it.”

She goes to work on my hair combing and pining sections of it up. “I don’t believe I caught your name.”

“It’s Audrey.”

“That’s an interesting name.”

“Boring if you ask me.” I laugh. “Your name is much more interesting.”

“You think so?” she asks with a laugh.

“Way better than my name.”

She spends the next 10 minutes combing, brushing, and pinning my hair. When she was done she hands me a small mirror.

“What do you think?”

“It’s amazing.” She had my hair up in what looked like to be a Chignon.

“Oh, you are to kind.”

Suddenly the door wings open.

_He came back quick._

I turned around expecting to see Dice, but it was Mr. Wheezy who stood in the door way.

_So, he **does** have a body._

“Wheezy, what do you want now?” Pirouletta said folding her arms.

“Relax, I’m here for the girl.”

“I’m watching her until Dice gets backs, now leave.”

“ _I’m watching her until Dice gets back_. Please, you and I both know Dice can go fuck himself when it comes to things like this. We ain't babysitters, no offense kid.”

“True…but I rather not make him mad.”

“He doesn’t have to know. Come on, live a little. Let me watch the kid."

"You just said you weren't a babysitter."

"That's not the point, look you know you rather be practicing your dancing then being stuck on guard duty."

“I…all right, but when he finds out-"

" _If_."

" _ **When** _ he finds out, that’s on you. I have nothing to do with this.”

“Fair enough.”

I look back at Pirouletta, she gives me a worry smile before shushing me off. I get up and walk over to Wheezy.

“Hang on a sec.” he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key. “Here.”

“Wheezy!”

“Come on! He has her chained like a dog for crying out loud!” he places the key in my hand. I knelt and unlock the shackle.

“I’ll take that.” He picks up the chain and pockets the key.

“Are you sure about this?” I ask worriedly.

I really don’t want to bring about Dice’s wrath but at the same thing part of me didn’t care.

“Don’t worry ya pretty little head, I got this covered. So, would ’ya say we head to games floor for a bit?”

“I don’t know…”

“I could take you back to his Office if you want.”

“Which way to the game floor?”


	14. Chapter 14

I looked around the gaming area and saw several employees walking around. It looked like they were just about to open for the day. “You hungry?” Mr. Wheezy ask leading me over to the bar.

“Starving.”

“Ok, wait here, I’ll go find something.”

I watched as he walked away. I waited until he was out of view and started backing away from the counter.

_This is my chance…_

Suddenly my back hit something making me stop.

**“Oh, sorry about that, didn’t see ya there.”**

 I turned, and this guy dressed like a cowboy stood there smiling at me. His face was made up of blue poker chips and he wore a yellow plaid shirt, jeans, and a red scarf. “Hey, you’re that girl everyone’s talking about.”

“People are talking about me?

“Of course! You and your friends really got The Devil worked up the other night.”

“You don’t say.”

_I don’t have time for this. I need to get to the door._

“What are you doing out here?”

“Huh?”

“Well, it’s just I figured they’d hold you up in the basement until they found your friends.”

“I’m kind of wishing they did at this point.” I mutter.

“Wait, you actually want to go down there!”

“How the hell did you hear that?” I jumped.

He looked at me surprised before smiling. “I just have good hearing is all. The names Chips by the way. Chips Bettigan.”

“I'm Audrey.”

“So, what are you doing out here?”

I felt a large hand clasp down on my shoulder gripping it tightly. _“Yes, what **are** you doing here?”_

_Oh shit…_

I looked up and saw Dice staring down at me. His eyes were that bright green color again.

“Oh, Howdy Boss—”

“Chips, would you excuse us for a moment?” he starts slowly dragging me away from him.

“Oh, uh, ok. See ya around Audrey.” Chips said with a slight wave.

I waved back as his grip got tighter.

* * *

 

“You just **love** to test my patience, don’t you?” Dice said as he dragged me down the hallway I just came from.

“I can explain—"

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“But…”

“I already know you were trying to escape again.”

“I-I wasn’t.” 

He stopped dead in his tracks and pushed me up against the wall. “Lies.”

“I’m not lying! If you’d just let me explain—”

“For what?” he questioned looking me in the eyes before sighing. “Fine. I’ll indulge you just this once. You got 2 minutes.”

“After Pirouletta finished with my hair, that guy Mr. Wheezy, he came and took me to the game floor.”

“Seriously? That's what you come up with?” He wasn’t buying it.

_“She ain't lying Boss."_

I turned, Mr. Wheezy was standing off to the side with an apple in his hand. “Sorry, this was the only thing I could get my hands on.” He tosses the apple my way and Dice catches it.

“Care to explain Wheezy?”

“Not much to explain, to be honest.” He said with a shrug. “She pretty much explained it herself."

"Why would you-"

"She looked bored! So, I told her to come with me and play some games.”

“You had no right to do that.”

“Better than having her locked up in some room all day. Oh, almost forgot.” He throws the chain down at Dice’s feet. He turned and walked away. "Here's your leash."

“Where do you think you’re going!?”

“You wanna bite my head off? You know where to find me.” Mr. Wheezy continued on walking. Dice let out an annoyed growl as he picked up the chain, before dragging me back to his office. 

* * *

 

“Seems I really can’t leave you alone for too long.” He pulls me inside shutting the door behind himself.

“I’m sorry I’m such a burden for you to bear.” I yank my arm away. He stared me down for a moment before pushing me back until I hit the desk. He places the chain and apple on the desk.

“Words really don’t have an effect on you, it seems. I’d really hate to resort to more…drastic measures.” A hand glides down my right shoulder stopping at my forearm squeezing it tightly. “Such delicate skin shouldn’t be covered in bruises, don’t you think?” he squeezes my arm harder I let out a small whine and he stops. “This is your last chance, Audrey. My tolerance for your behavior will only go so far, understand?

“Ye-yes Sir.”

Hearing that brought a smile to his face. “Good.” He takes a step back and looks me up and down. “Did Priouletta pick that out?”

“Yes.”

He scoffs. “Should have known.”

“What? You…don’t like it?”

“I do!” he said quickly. “I uh, ehm—it’s decent looking; but not what I had in mind.” He looks away briefly then back at me.

_He's moods changes so fast, I can't keep up._

“Anyway, for now on, no more running off. You stay put where I tell you to, alright? And stay away from Mr. Wheezy. I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

“But why?”

“Let’s just say, he’s not someone you want to get close to.”

“I rather get close to him than you.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing. …So are you going to chain me again?”

“It’s not like it’ll do anything.” He sighs. “Plus, I did that for fun really.”

“What? You asshole!”

“Language.”

“How is chaining someone to a bed fun!?”

“I could show if you like.” That Cheshire cat like grin was back on his face. 

A massive chill went up my spine.

“I-I’m good.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

“Again, thanks but I’m good, really.”

“…..You’re really no fun at all, you know that?”

“Well, I’m sorry I don't quite like your idea of 'fun'.” I folded my arms. “Maybe you should go find someone else.”

“I could do that, but, it wouldn’t be the same.”

“What do you mean?”

“They wouldn’t be you.”

My cheeks got warm and the feeling of butterflies in my stomach hit me full force. “You’re ju-just trying to sweet talk me.”

“I’m not.”

“Sorry, I’m falling for it.” I pushed past him, but he caught me by the arm.

“I’m telling you the truth.” His voice sounded softer. “I’ve…had this feeling since I first saw you. This sudden attraction. I couldn’t understand why, it’s like this…pull, it felt so familiar. I started to think that maybe we met before, perhaps in a past life.  I suppose now that's why I felt so bad for hurting you.” His voice trailed off for a moment and he slowly let’s go of my arm. “But I knew I just had to talk to you; get to know you. Then, everything went to literal shit.”

He went silent after that and his eyes weren't that green color anymore.

_I can't tell if he's lying or not. He sounds like he's being sincere._

“Can, I ask you something?” 

“Of course.”

“I was thinking. What do you plan on doing with me, if I lose the bet? You only said that I would have to stay with you, but you never said what I’m going to be doing.”

“Well, I’d put you to work somewhere in the casino; more like **have** to anyway. "

"Have to?"

"The Devil wouldn’t like it if you were just wandering around.”

“So, I wouldn't be doing anything else? Just work in the casino?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when you said that I'd have to stay with you, I thought you were meaning something else."

"Like?"

"Sleeping with you…?”

He stares at me, suddenly he just burst out laughing.

“Why are you laughing!”

“I’m sorry, just, the way you said it, you made it sound so innocent. "

“You jerk! I was asking a serious question!”

“If you’re wondering if I’m going make you my little sex slave, the answer is no.” he said chuckling. “You’re far too disobedient for that.”

“I don’t know whether to be thankful or insulted. I’m leaning more toward insulted.”

“I don't see why, if what you thought what I meant was true, you still agreed to it anyway.”

“That! I! I’m nobodies fuck toy, you hear me?”

“Alright I hear you, but, me hauling your ashes til morning is still in play, you know?”

“Y-you—” I looked around for something to hit him with I grab a pillow from the couch and start hitting him with it. “You pervert!”

“Hey! Stop that!” he shields himself with his arms.

“You’re nothing but an old pervert!”

“It was a joke!”

“Oh, so you don’t want to Make Whoopee?”

I caught him smiling to himself, I raise the pillow up.

“Hold on! You’re getting hit me no matter what I say.”

“You deserve it you old lech!”

“I ain’t old!”

“Funny how you deny your _age_ but not your lust.”

“Well, I **am** a man you know.”

_Thwack!_

“Ow! Ok, **that** actually hurt.”

“It’s never going to happen you know.”

“Never say never, darlin’.” He said smiling taking the pillow away from and tossing it on the couch. “The future isn’t written in stone.”

_Great, now he’s trying to act all wise._

“Still, it’ll never happen, seeing how I’m home free after midnight.”

“Still holding on to that thought, hm? I like that.”

There was a loud banging on the door.

“Mango, I swear, if you break my door down again!” Dice said as he answers the door. “Oh.”

I saw what looked like to be, a white bunny and a skeletal horse standing in the doorway.

“Got good news for ya Boss.” The horse said peering behind him. It wore yellow gloves on its hands, a green visor on his head, and a collar with a red bow tie around his neck.

“Well, what is it?”

The bunny whispered something to him and let out a crazed laugh.  

 “Excellent.” Dice said turning to me smiling. “I have a surprise for you.” He motions me over.

“A surprise?” I walked over hearing the bunny laugh again. It had on a blue tuxedo wielding a wand in his hand and was sitting inside a black top hat.

Dice ushers me out of the room. His hands come up and covers my eyes.

“What are you—”

“Ah ah, no peeking.”

He guides me down the hall, after a while we stopped, and I could hear some hushed chatter going on.

**_“Let us go!”_ **

_That voice._

Dice removes his hands and my heart dropped.

This tall figure with a black tuxedo and a 8 ball for a head stood in the middle of the room holding up Cuphead and Mugman by the back of their shirts.

_No.._

“Audrey, you’re ok!” Mugman said struggling to get free.

“Let her go Dice!”

Dice places a hand on my shoulder whispering in my ear. “I told you, never say never.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI....Haul your ashes= sex


	15. Chapter 15

“Alright, let them down Mango.” Dice said walking around me to stand in front of them.

“Sure thing Boss.” He lets go letting them drop to floor.

Nice of you boys to finally show up. Had poor Audrey here waiting for nearly three days.”

“We’re here now, so let her go!” Cuphead said jumping to his feet followed by Mugman.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. You see, she and I made a deal and with your arrival she just lost.”

“What are you talking about, what deal?”

“You want to tell them, or should I?” He glances back at me smiling.

“Audrey? What’s he talking about?” Mugman ask with a look of concern on his face.

"I..." I felt a lump swell up in my throat. “Can I…talk to them alone?”

“Why? Too scared to say it aloud?” he questioned looking down at me.

“No, I—why are you doing this?”

“Just having a little fun.” he said with a shrug.

I glared at him.

“Well that’s quite the look.” He said laughing. “Fine. I’ll let you three have your little chat. You have ten minutes.” I watched as he walked past me stopping to whisper something Mr. Wheezy.

A hand grabbed my arm. “Audrey! What’s going on?”

I turned, Cuphead and Mugman both had concerned looks. 

“Let’s find...somewhere to talk first.”

* * *

 

We went to the back of the gaming floor to the Craps table.

“Does **he** have to be here?” Cuphead questioned staring down Mr. Wheezy.

“Cup be nice.”

“Why? He’s working for him!”

“He hasn’t done anything to me though.”

“ _Yet_.”

“I’m standing right here you know.” Wheezy said rolling his eyes. “Look, babysitting is the last thing I want to be doing right now, so don’t think that I’m enjoying this.”

“Whatever!”

"Say Audrey?" Mugman had this perplexed look on his face as he looked me over. "How did you heal up so fast?" 

"Dice healed me."

"He _healed_ you?"

"He gave a health potion and now I look as if I never got hurt in the first place."

"Why would he do that?"

Your guess is as good as mine."

“Speaking of Dice, what's this deal you made with him?” Cuphead asks.

I sighed. “It was a stupid bet. Dice was using me to get you two to come back here. I kept telling him there was no way you’d come back for me—”

“Of course, we’d come back for you.” Cuphead said cutting me off. “Why wouldn’t we?”

“Because this isn’t a game Cuphead!” I snapped. “You bet not only your soul but your brothers as well. If you boys were smart you would’ve just stayed home!”

“Well—so what if it’s dangerous? We had to come get you.”

“I would have found my own way out.”

“Oh really? Cause it seems like to me all you’ve been doing is play dress up.” He said gesturing to my outfit.

“You think I _like_ this getup? I **_hate_** dresses! I wouldn’t be wearing this if he hadn’t thrown my clothes away.”

“He threw them away?”

“My like burned them.” Mr. Wheezy added.

“He burned my—great, that’s just **great**.” I said throwing my hands up. “I have nothing to wear now!"

 _All of my clothes are back at Kettle house there's no way I can get them._ _Argh! He makes me so mad!_

“Uh, Audrey? The bet?”

“Huh? Oh right. So, when I told him that you’d never come from me, he got the idea of turning that into a bet. If you two didn’t show by midnight, he’d let me go. But if you did, then I’d have to stay here with him.”

“Why would you agree to something like that?”

“I-I don’t know. I saw a way out and I just took it!”

“There’s must be some way we can break the deal.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Mr. Wheezy said pulling out a cigar and lighting it up. “Dice take his bets _very_ seriously. There’s no way you’re gonna talk him out of it.”

“But…there gotta be something we can do!”

“Well, you _could_ play him, but personally, I wouldn’t recommend it. He knows every trick in the book. Plus, he’s taken an certain…interest in you.” Wheezy glances at me.

I rolled my eyes. “I’m aware. Trust me.”

“Basically, you’re fucked if you think you can change his mind, is what I’m saying. And you two.” He says pointing at Cuphead and Mugman. “You need to worry about The Devil and what he’s going to do with you when he gets here.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Let’s just say, he has something planned for you two.”

**_“So, the brothers finally decided to come back, I see.”_ **

I jerked my head to the side and saw The Devil lingering in the doorway with Dice at his side.

“It’s a little ironic that you’d pick this area to have your chat,” he said walking toward us. “coming back to where it all began.”

Dice stared at me in a way that made chills go up my back.

The Devil gave Wheezy a slight nod, dismissing him.

Mr. Wheezy gave me a lopsided smile before leaving.

“Now, then let’s get down to business, shall we.”

* * *

 

“Alright, were here, what do you want?” Cup said taking a step forward.

“What do I want? Well, that’s simple really.” He flashed a smile before slamming his trident down. “I want your heads on pikes!” he roared. “The three of you came into _my_ casino made a fool outta me! And you!” he said pointing a clawed finger at me. “You little cheater. You cost me two days worth of money.”

“I didn’t cheat!”

“Oh, you just **love** lying, don’t you?”

“I already told you, I didn’t cheat. All I did was roll some stupid dice, not my fault you can’t accept that fact that you lost.”

“I don’t lose.”

“If that was the case, then you wouldn’t have lost to me, now would you?”

 He tries to lunge at me only to be held back by Dice.

“Sir, calm down!”

“And here I thought you had taught her some manners.” The Devil pulls away from him.

“Who cares about manners?” Cup said pointing at Dice. “I don't care what deal you two had, she’s coming home with us!”

"She’s staying right here. She agreed to the terms knowing the risk.” Dice said straightens up his suit before reaching into the pocket of his suit. He pulls out a rolled-up piece of paper. “It’s all here in this contract. She’s mine now.”

“You making it sound as if you own me.”

“Don't I?” He said as his mouth curled up into a smile.

“Let me see that.” The Devil snatches the parchment form him unrolling it. His yellow eyes examined the paper before growing wide. “Why am I just now seeing this?”

“I was going to give to you earlier, but...something came up.”

“We’ll play you for her!” Mug blurted out.

“No deal.”

“What?”

“I have no intention of letting her go, so no deal.”

“Then let me play for myself.”

“Again, no—”

“Deal.” The Devil shoves the paper back at Dice.

“Uh, Sir?” Dice turns toward him baffled.

“You want your freedom, fine; but you have to earn it.” He pulls out a parchment of his own handing it to Cup. “Here I have a list of a few runaway debtors, if you two boys collect their souls for me, I’ll see that Dice releases her from the contract. Meanwhile, you,” he looks me up and down. “you’ll work the casino, I’m sure Dice will find something for you to do.”

Cup looks the parchment over. “There’s gotta be at least 20 names on here!”

“17.” Mug corrected.

“To make things fair, you’ll have to start back at the first Isle. You’ll report to Dice with your progress, but if you fail, not only will she stay here forever, it’ll be your souls I’ll collect. Do we have a deal?”

“All we have to do is get these names and you’ll let her go?” Cup questioned.

“You have my word.” He purred.

“How long do we get?”

“Hmm, I’m feeling a bit...merciful. So, I’ll put it like this, the longer you take, the longer she stays.”

Cup looks at me his eyes filled with determination.

Something about this doesn't feel right.

_Don't do it, please._

“Deal.”

* * *

 

I followed the brothers as they walked to the front door.

“Cuphead, Cup. Wait!” I ran after him.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back before you know it. It'll be easy.”

"Cup, they're not going to just hand over their contracts."

"Well, yeah, I know that."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"We'll figure it."

“But—”

“Audrey, please, trust us, we’ll get these contracts and you'll back home in no time.”

“I…ok. I trust you.”

Suddenly Mugman came up to me and throws his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug.

“Mug? What’s wrong—”

“Train track.”

 _What_?

“Go to the train tracks. You’ll find your answers there.” He whispers.

_Answers? Answers to what? What is he talking about?_

“That’s enough of that.” Dice yanks me away from him. “These boys have work to do.”

As I watched them leave, I couldn’t shake this uneasy feeling. 

“Why the long face?”

_Cup told me to trust him, but, I'm not sure if I can. Something bad is going to happen. I feel it._

“Ah, I know that look, so reality has finally started to sink in.” he said with a sigh. “About time. Hanging onto hope can be a dangerous thing you know.”

“….”

“Come now, cheer up. Being here won’t be as bad as you think.” He ushered me back into the game floor. The man with the 8 billiard ball for a head approached us.

"The Big Boss wants to see you." he said gruffly.

"Good." Dice replied. "I need to speak with him any-"

"Not you." he said cutting him off and looking at me. "Her."

"Me? Wh-HEY!" he grabs my arm and starts pulling me down the hallway leaving behind a very confused Dice . 


	16. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!!

Hey guys! Little update.

First off, I want to say thank you for all the Kudos! I'm happy that people like my weird little fanfic so far. I just wrapped up my Fall semester and now I'm back home working full time hours >-<, so I'll update when I can. I have the next 2-3 chapters already typed out, just need to edit them so they can be posted. When that will be; maybe Friday? (If my job doesn't totally drain all of my energy by then)

Until the next chapter, I hope you all have a lovely day.

Puppyface out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, you can find me on Tumblr (if anyone is still on it at this point) I might post the next chapter on there first.  
> Tumblr: brebre1516


End file.
